Star Wars: Episode VIII: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Sequel to Episode VII. The peace is disturbed when Luke goes MIA, certain Jedi rebel, attempts on lives are made and 3 people are kidnapped. And the Skywalker family must find a way to cooperate before it's too late. UNCOMPLETED IN FAVOR OF MAJOR REWRITE
1. opening

Ok here we go Episode 8. In the first couple chapters they're going to focus on certain characters. One character per chapter, hence the titles of the next few chapters. You'll see what I mean as I go along.

Also don't ask about things in the first couples chapters like where's Luke? Who's so and so's wife? Who's Luke's padawan? All will be revealed in the next 6 or 7 chapters.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away..._

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VIII**

**THE JEDI REBEL**

**SHE LIVED?**

The galaxy has had peace for 15 years. The Jedi and Senate are thriving with more star systems joining and more Jedi being trained everyday. But peace never lasts forever, for unknown to all a plot is unfolding in front of the galaxy's very eyes.

With one of the galaxy's most important Jedi master, Luke Skywalker, MIA, the Jedi are vulnerable leaving the Jedi council and the Senate unprotected. Fear and panic rises daily as the citizens worry about the situation.

In an attempt to protect his eldest daughter Jedi Grandmaster, Anakin Skywalker, requested that Senator Leia Solo stay behind from her latest mission. When she refused to listen to his request she put herself and many more into an unknown grave danger.


	2. Markus

A ship came nearer and nearer towards Coruscant. The ship was the Millennium Falcon.

_In the cockpit..._

Sitting in the captain's chair driving the ship was Lando Calrissian. Sitting next to him as co-pilot (and first mate) was Chewbacca the Wookiee. And hovering off in a dark corner was a boy in his late teens, about 15, 16 maybe 17.

"There she is guys, Coruscant." Lando said.

Chewie growled something to which the boy snickered a bit.

"I know we know what it looks like because we live there. I'm just saying-" Lando began to say.

"Please identify." A voice came from the speaker.

"This is the Millennium Falcon requesting permission to land." Lando said.

"Approved. Land on platform 918." The voice said after a bit.

"Thank you." Lando said. "Take her in Chewie."

Then Lando turned towards the boy and said, "Markus go tell Han and Leia we're about to land."

"Yes dad." 16 year old Markus Calrissian said before turning and leaving.

Markus was almost exactly like his father, except everything about him was lighter than his father. His skin, his eyes, his voice, his height, his hair (which was also a bit longer than his father's). Everything about Lando was, lighter, shorter or smaller (except for the hair length). He was somewhat built, but he was still growing. All his life he had been trained to be a security guard for Leia, like his father was.

Markus entered the back of the ship where Leia, Han and Leia's handmaidens (which Padmé insisted on her having) were.

"Senator Solo." Markus said giving a little bow.

"What is it Markus?" Leia asked.

"Lando told me to tell you that we're approaching Coruscant." Markus said.

"Very good." Leia said.

Markus turned to leave when Han quietly pulled him aside. Han whispered a question to Markus which he replied _no, sir._

After Markus left Han walked over to Leia.

"Well?" Leia asked.

"No." Han said.

"How could no one know who hired them? I swear they just came here and told us a false story."

"You're imagining things. Maybe Padmé hired them."

They were talking about the newest handmaidens Alexis (a somewhat large woman) and Kaleen (who seemed a little too young for the job). No one knew who hired them and Leia was starting to get suspicious.

"She wouldn't." Leia simply said.

"Well then who did? Because if no one did then Anakin was right you are in danger." Han said.

"Han, nothing is going to happen. Get it through your head. I am not in danger. Trust me."

"Have it your way."

_Not that much later –Landing platform 918..._

The group cautiously exited off the falcon onto the platform.

"Well it turns out I was right. Nothing happened." Leia said to Han.

"Han can I talk to you?" Lando asked.

"Sure." Han said.

The group of men (and Wookiee) went off to the side.

While the men talked Leia looked at Kaleen who bent her head down so that Leia couldn't see her face. Then she stole a glance at Alexis who turned away. When Leia turned away the two looked at each other.

Suddenly both girls' heads jerked up in alarm.

"It seems as I was wrong. There really was no danger." Han said to Lando.

Suddenly the guys heard the 2 new girls yell _**MOVE!**_ This was almost instantly followed by an explosion.

The guys turned around and ran to the girls.

Kaleen had pushed Leia (and Alexi shad pushed the other handmaidens) away from where she had stood a few seconds ago. It also happened to be where the spot that the (what proved to be) bomb had been.

Han roughly (yet a little gently) pushed Kaleen off of Leia. Kaleen crawled towards Alexis (where Lando had also thrown her to check on the other girls) and collapsed next to her.

"Are you ok? Is everything fine?" Kaleen asked Alexis.

"Yeah, you?" Alexis answered.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Alexis was picked up by Lando and Kaleen by Han.

"2 girls just randomly show up that no one knew who hired them, and then an attempt on Leia's life is made? I'm afraid you two are suspects until proven guilty." Han said to them.

"Wait no! We were hired by a Skywalker." Kaleen said.

Alexis hit her on the arm.

"Sure you were." Han said. "Markus make sure the girls are all right. And Chewie make sure no one within 100 meters of here gets away. And both of you get all security files with what just happened here for me."

Chewie growled and Markus said "Yes sir!"

Han and Lando dragged the girls out of there.

* * *

Ok people just to tell you I've picked the song or whatever for the main theme of this story. This time I've actually got 3 for the different factors of the stories. For the fights _I Need a Hero_, for the love themes _Accidently in Love_ and over all _One Little Slip_.

* * *

And I've updated the website a bit. 


	3. Cyrus

I do not own Star Wars nor any quote that comes from any of the Episodes. I'm not making any money from this, nor intend to make any. This is written purely for fun, and so that the idea is released from its cage inside of my mind. However, I do own the _She Lived_ universe and all characters, places and events that are made up. But this story was inspired by Episode 2 & partly of 3.

Also, I forgot to tell you that Leia's handmaidens wear black.

* * *

_The Chancellor's Office…_

There were two men in the room, one sitting in the chancellor's chair and the other on the other side of the desk.

"I assure you that you do have a problem. I do not know why you are telling me this. I cannot help you in this situation." The one in the chancellor's chair said.

He was a man 35 years old, with black hair, and dark gray eyes. He had a dark and fearful presence about him. He had to be one of the worst politicians ever. Arrogant, rude, selfish, ignorant and unkind. He was right up there with Palpatine in the list of the worst people ever. The only reason he was so high in the senate was because he supported the empire, and those who liked the empire voted for him.

"But, your lordship, I thought that this was your job, to help suffering planets." A young boy with green eyes and blonde hair said.

"Yes and your planet isn't suffering."

"But-"

"It's your job to maintain peace on your own planet; maybe you should learn your job."

"But I've already-"

"Cyrus!" The voice suddenly said.

Both men turned to see who was calling.

Padmé Skywalker entered the room followed by the droid C-3PO, and her three assistants Emile, Rachel and (the newest and youngest (14) one) Amy.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you?" Cyrus (The older one) asked with a sneer.

Everyone always called Cyrus milord, your lordship, Senator Cyrus or Cyrus. The reason was no one knew his last name, but really, no one cared, not many politicians liked him.

"You can tell me why you're sitting in my desk doing my job… again." Padmé said.

"I was just handling some petty senators for you." Cyrus said.

"For the last time Cyrus, I'm the chancellor and you are 3rd in charge, right after my daughter Leia." Padmé said. "Now you will take your proper place."

"Yes my lady." Cyrus said with loathing in his voice.

He stood up as Padmé took his place in the chair. He stood next to her on her right.

"Cyrus." Padmé said a warning voice.

Cyrus groaned and walked over to her left, knowing very well with Leia being second in charge she stood on Padmé's right.

The senator was about to tell Padmé what he and Cyrus had been talking about. But Padmé cut him off.

"I understand that you have a problem but I'm waiting for information about my daughter after the attack this morning. So could you perhaps you could reschedule for tomorrow." Padmé said in the most diplomatic way she could to cover her worry about Leia.

"That I can do." The Senator said.

"Emile, tend to him." Padmé said.

Emile, the oldest (in her late 20's), gave a quick little bow before she and the senator left.

Padmé turned to Rachel, (in her early 20's) and said, "Rachel go to the front and find out what ever you can about Leia."

"Yes, milady." Rachel giving a quick bow.

"3PO get someone send a message about this to the Jedi Temple." Padmé said.

"Yes, milady." 3PO said before leaving.

"And Amy." She said turning to Amy before realizing that she had run out of jobs.

She gave Amy a weak smile and said, "You can stay here."

Amy gave Padmé a weak smile, for this hadn't been the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last.

Soon both Rachel and 3PO came back.

"Well?" Padmé asked Rachel.

"She's fine. They've got two suspects in custody." Rachel said.

"Thank the force." Padmé said as Rachel took her place again with Amy and 3PO.

Suddenly a holo of Emile appeared.

"Senator Solo and her guards are here." Emile said.

"Good." Padmé said.

"They wish to see you."

"Send them in."

As Emile's image flickered away, Leia, Han, Chewie, and the handmaidens (not the mysterious ones) came in. Lando and Markus (Who had Alexis and Kaleen) followed them.

"Leia." Padmé softly said.

The two girls embraced.

"Thank the force you're alright." Padmé said. Then she turned to Han and asked, "Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?"

"We do have a couple of theories. It could be the empire," Han said looking right at Cyrus who returned the look. "Or it be the 2 handmaidens that no one knows who hired them."

"They claim to have been hired by a Skywalker. Did you hire them mom?" Leia asked.

"No, and it's not possible it could be Luke, he's been MIA for 2 months." Padmé said.

"You're on the right track of thinking though." Alexis said. "And no we didn't try to kill Leia."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"How do we know you two didn't do it?" Han asked.

Alexis and Kaleen looked at each other. Then Alexis nodded.

"We can prove it if you let us show you who we are." Alexis said.

"How can we trust you though?" Han asked.

"Well you can't if you don't let us prove it." Kaleen said.

"Look, if you let us show you who we are and we try something, you can blast us, stun us, arrest us. Your choice, but I swear we'll let you do it if we do something." Alexis said.

Han looked at Alexis, then Kaleen, then Lando, Leia, Padmé then back at Alexis.

"Let them go." He ordered. And Markus released Kaleen while Lando released Alexis.

"Now your end of the bargain." Han said.

"You know you need to learn a little bit of patience Han." Alexis said. "Ok I'll hold up my end."

Alexis looked at Han, Leia the Kaleen before pulling back her hood.

Needless to say, everyone (except "Kaleen" and "Alexis") was surprised.

"You can't honestly say that this doesn't surprise you. You had to at least to have expected to have something like this would happen." "Alexis" said smiling at everyone's shock.

"She's got a point." Lando said and everyone agreed.

By now, you've probably guessed that Alexis's real name wasn't Alexis.

Alexis was really a 40 year old familiar blonde with green eyes.

"Who hired you Mayla?" Han asked.

"What I want to know is how you were able to hide from us that instead of being a larger person that you're really 8 months pregnant with twins." Padmé asked.

"Let's just say it took a lot of padding, force cloaking and black." Mayla said. "And Anakin assigned us to protect Leia, which we did by preventing her death."

"Wait a minute, yes we can trust you, but what about Kaleen?" Leia said.

"Actually her name isn't Kaleen, it's actually- Well I think you know her name." Mayla said as Kaleen pulled back her hood.

Kaleen revealed herself to be a familiar young girl. She looked almost like Padmé except there was still something about her, that you couldn't quite put your finger on, that reminded you of Leia.

She had light brown somewhat curly hair that fell down to about an inch below her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes that were strong yet caring and would make almost any guy melt (a little trick she used on her father). And a smile that barely anyone could resist.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Leia asked.

"Because she's my padawan?" Mayla suggested.

"She's got a point." Padmé said.

"Chancellor I would like to remind you of my concern about the Jedi intruding on the senate. And now that Grandmaster Skywalker has without anyone's permission placed Master Mayla Rekin and Padawan Padmé Solo uncover, I don't think you can tell me that they aren't starting to intrude a bit." Cyrus said.

"He's got a point." Chancellor Skywalker (or Skywalker whenever Padmé Solo was in the same room as Padmé Skywalker) admitted.

"Look Cyrus, yes they may be intruding a bit on the senate but we are not getting rid of them. Remember what happened when Palpatine got rid of them?" Leia said.

"Yes, everything was peaceful. And the galaxy had the greatest leader ever known, Emperor Palpatine."

"Palpatine was scum!"

"Palpatine was and will forever be better than Chancellor Skywalker!"

"Padmé is 10 times better than Palpatine!"

"STOP!" Skywalker yelled over the two. "Don't make me send you two to opposite ends of the room. Now look I will talk to Anakin. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this before too long. Meanwhile Han, do not let Leia out of your sight, we don't want another attack on her."

But what they didn't know was the next attack wasn't going to be on Leia.


	4. Padmé

Padmé wanted a word with Mayla, Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando. So everyone else (including Markus and Padmé Solo) had been sent out of the office. Most went and did their job or something, but Markus and Padmé had to wait for them to be done before they could do anything.

Padmé (Solo) leaned against a pillar while she waited.

Markus took a deep breath, mustered all the courage he had and walked towards Padmé.

Markus held a little secret; since he was about 11, he had had a crush on Padmé. But there were a few things in his way of asking her out. He didn't know how she felt about him and he always messed up when he tried. Also there wasn't many times he could ask her because they didn't see each other too often and most of the time she was with her father and/or brother (who was Markus' best friend) when they were together. But there were a couple people who knew Markus' crush on Padmé, but they come in this story later.

"Padmé?" Markus asked when he got up to her.

"Yes?" Padmé asked.

"I was wondering, if, uh you, uh, you know, I, a, you, want-" Markus stuttered.

"What is it Mark?" Padmé asked using Markus' nickname.

"Ok, one second." He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to say it."

"Say what?"

"Would you like to go-"

"Padmé!" Suddenly Mayla's voice called as Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie and herself exited the room.

"One second Markus." Padmé said, "Yes master?"

"It's time to go. We have to report to the council and we have to greet Grandmaster Skywalker, Master Kenobi and their padawans in an hour." Mayla said.

"Ok Master. I'll be with you in a second." Then she turned to Markus and said, "Maybe you can tell me later?"

Markus nodded and said, "Sure."

As Padmé followed, her master out Markus groaned in frustration at another failed attempt.

"Turned you down?" Lando asked coming behind his son.

"Didn't get to ask." Markus said.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance. And then after having what you want she rip your heart out of you chest and throw it in the dirt."

Markus looked at his dad then said, "Thanks dad."

"No problem."

Markus just rolled his eyes.

_Soon –At the temple…_

Mayla and Padmé made their way through the temple. Until they found who they were looking for.

"Master Windu!" Mayla called.

"Master Rekin, what can I do for you? If you haven't noticed I was about to teach a class." Mace said nodding towards a group of 5 year old padawans.

The reason Mace called Mayla Master Rekin was because of a little system the Jedi had created. Since a portion of the Jedi population had children or spouses in the order they needed to create a system that made it less confusing so if you were to call out something like Skywalker 5 people wouldn't turn around. The girls would be called by their maiden names and the children who be called by their first names.

Mace didn't have a padawan; instead he did what Yoda did. He was on the council and he taught the padawans until they were apprenticed. He would also choose which padawan was apprenticed to whom. Because the Jedi was still not quite up to what the old Jedi Order was they had a new system with the padawans. He would train 20 padawans then when most of them were 10, Mace (with the guidance of Yoda, Qui-Gon and the force) would match each padawan to another fully trained Jedi.

As Mayla and Mace talked Padmé looked at the padawans feeling uncomfortable. But she relaxed a bit when she saw a particular padawan. He was a 5 year old with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Terin Solo, and he was her younger brother. He gave her a little wave, which she returned.

"So council meeting in half an hour?" Mayla said. "Shouldn't we wait until Grandmaster Skywalker and Master Kenobi return?"

"We can brief them when they get back. Anyway this meeting's going to be mostly about Master Skywalker's situation. I'll alert the other masters if you alert Master Larkin." Mace said.

"That I can do. Padmé come with me." Mayla said.

"Yes Master." Padmé said giving Mayla a little bow. Then she gave Mace a little bow and said, "Good day Master Windu."

"Padawan Solo, Master Rekin." Mace said giving a little bow.

"Master." Mayla said giving a little bow.

Then she and Padmé left Mace.

About 20 minutes later after a lot of looking they finally found the amber eyed brunette they were looking for.

"Amber!" Mayla called out.

"Mayla." Amber said as Padmé and Mayla made it to her. "Where have you two been?"

"No time to explain we've got a council meeting in 10 minutes." Mayla said.

The girls started towards the council.

"So where's your padawan?" Mayla asked looking back.

"Oh, she's doing research on some assignment that she got." Amber said.

Soon they got to the council room where the seven (because Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan were gone and they weren't counting themselves) of the 12 masters were entering the room.

"Padmé-" Mayla said.

"I know stay out here with the other padawans." Padmé said.

Once Mayla and Amber had gone, Padmé found a bench behind a decorative plant to sit on and wait.

But what she didn't know was that there was someone behind the plant, ready to attack.

* * *

You guys please review. While the other stories in the series have gotten over 100 reviews each (except episode 3) this one has only gotten 12 in this order 5, 4 then 3. I really like feed back and I do answer most of your questions if you ask. So please review.

(All those who review this chapter will get some tidbits from future chapters.)


	5. Taylor

Ok guys, I've updated the website, I've added a Padmé (Skywalker/Amidala) page, also there's a She Lived: Short Stories schedule and a couple polls. Please check it out, vote, read and comment (thanks Danae and Alien Roxi for commenting).

Also in the tidbits I put in a bit that said _where is he?_ I've decided to go a different way for that scene and that part won't be in it.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Once Mayla and Amber had gone, Padmé found a bench behind a decorative plant to sit on and wait._

* * *

Behind the plant was a pale thin girl. Her skin was pale, her eyes were a dull blue, and her lips were an extremely dim pink. Her hair was thin, straight and faded black that barely went past her jaw. Her fingers were long and slim, and her nails were long and sharp. Even though her eyes were dull her gaze was piercing. And her piercing gaze was now sent on Padmé.

She slowly and silently slinked toward Padmé. She reached out to grab her, and her hand was barely an inch away from Padmé.

"Don't you even think about it." Padmé said not looking back, speaking like she was talking about the weather.

The girl got out of the plant laughing.

"How'd you know I was there?" The girl asked.

"What part of Jedi do you not understand?" Padmé asked. Then suddenly Padmé turned serious. "Taylor your still –you know- in plain sight."

"What?" Taylor said looking down, "Oh right."

Taylor stepped back then shook herself 3 times. After she did this, like lighting, her appearance changed. Her skin and face got more color, and she changed she she wasn't so thin. Her fingers and nails shrunk and grew a bit more width. She grew a little bit of muscle from years of physical activity (like all Jedi (except younglings) had). Her eyes lost their dullness as the piercing blue turned light brown. Her hair grew body and turned a curly wavy while it grew to a tiny bit above her shoulders. And finally her hair turned from faded black to red with natural streaks of redish brown.

"Better?" Taylor asked turning a full 360 for Padmé.

"Yep." Padmé said.

Taylor, or Padawan Porbal as most people called her, was Amber's padawan. She was a month older than Padmé. She had been found on the steps of the temple, with a bracelet that said her name and a note that no one could translate, not even 3PO (which caused him great distress). She was best friends with Padmé (and the rest of "the group" that is still coming into the story).

Since that she had no family or anywhere to stay she had lived with the other Jedi orphans who hadn't turned 13, until she was 13. When she was 13 she moved into her own apartment that had 3 bedrooms. For the first little while she has ok, but then she started to get lonely. So she got roommates, but we'll get into that later.

"So where have you and Master Rekin been for the past little while?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry can't tell you yet. But I'm sure you'll hear soon enough." Padmé said.

_In the council room..._

Seated were 9 of the Jedi Masters. There were 3 notable empty seats (ironically all beside each other). They were the middle seat and the two to the left (where Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi (the squid headed guy) sat in Episode 3) of it. These seats belonged to (from left to right) Luke (Aka Master Skywalker), Obi-Wan (Aka Master Kenobi) and Anakin (Aka Grandmaster Skywalker).

Mayla (who was next to (still in his spot from Episode 3) Mace) looked at Luke's empty seat and sighed. Amber (who sat next to Luke) did the same. And the girls looked at each other. Mayla and Amber had missed Luke a lot. Although it's expected since one was his best friend and the other was married to him.

"Ok people, let's settle down." Mace said directing the meeting in Anakin and Obi-Wan's absence. "Now let's start."

The council talked about the normal things like missions and building things (for they were still fixing the temple). The council agreed that they would put off the Leia thing until at least Anakin was back. Then they got to Luke.

"I'm sure you all know the situation with Master Skywalker. I believe that we should give the search part one more week, and then call it a lost cause." Mace said.

"But Master Windu isn't it in the Jedi code to give a Jedi 3 months to return before mourning them?" Amber asked.

"She's right it is in the code. And Master Skywalker has only had 2 months." Another Jedi said who sat next to Amber.

Even though Amber agreed with him most times, she still gave him a cold stare daily. Why she did, well you'll have to read _She Lived: Short Stories_ to understand.

"I agree. It would be so unfortunate and heartbreaking if we had to let go of Luke. I know I would be so sad." A flaky voice belonging to Master Cindra Folen said.

Mayla and Amber hated Cindra. She was always flirting with Luke and speaking badly of them (the girls). She showed no sympathy to the girls when bad things happened to them. Which one time at the funeral 11 years ago of a very close friend of theirs (don't worry no one you know... yet. You'll meet them (in _She Lived: Short Stories_) very soon hopefully) almost lead to a fight. They had Luke and Anakin to thank for preventing it.

"As must as it real pains me to say it (it really does hurt) I agree with Master Folen. It would be a tragedy to let Luke go." Mayla said.

"I understand your concern, but there's no sign of Master Skywalker's whereabouts." Mace said.

"Look, how's this? We give the search party 2 ½ weeks, then give up." Amber said.

"I think I can agree to that." Mayla said.

And the rest of the Jedi agreed.

"So it's settled, we give the search tem 2 ½ more weeks before the order to stop is given." Mace said.

"Although hopefully they'll have found him by then." Mayla said.

A few Jedi murmured their agreement.

"I agree. And hopefully something like this won't happen again." Mace said.

"This is exactly the reason why you don't go off on a secret mission without telling at least one person where you're going." Mayla said.

Again the others agreed.

When Luke had gone off two months ago he said that he had secret business. He also said that he couldn't tell anyone where he was going with his padawan in order to keep everyone safe.

"One last thing. When Master Kenobi, Grandmaster Skywalker and their padawans return, Masters Rekin and Larkin their padawans and myself will greet them." Mace said.

"Actually, we received a message from the chancellor. She said that Senator Solo, herself, the droid C-3PO and two of Senator Solo's bodyguards will be there too." Amber said.

"That's fine. Now since we're clear on this, is there anything other business?" Mace asked.

No one spoke.

"Very well meeting adjourned." Mace said.

As the others started to leave Amber said Mayla push herself out of her seat, then fall back onto it. She walked over to Mayla.

"Aren't you coming?" Amber asked.

"I am, I'm just, resting." Mayla said looking up at Amber. Then after Amber gave her "the look" she admitted, "Ok I can't get up. You try being 8 months pregnant with twins and you'll understand."

"Need a hand?" Amber asked.

"You'll think?" Mayla snapped.

"Ok, don't get help." Amber said.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok; you're only this irritable when you're pregnant." Amber said pulling Mayla up.

"Ok, I'm gonna let that one go." Mayla said when she got on her feet.

The girls left the room; they were going to meet Anakin, Obi-Wan and their padawans in 10 minutes.


	6. Kaymerin

Hey guys one quick note; I've added some pages on the website. They're pages for Anakin, Luke, Leia, Mayla and Obi-Wan. But they've got nothing on them but I'll work on them maybe this weekend. No promises though (ironically I wrote that sentence last week). I've also added photo albums for Obi-Wan, Padmé, Amber & Mayla (together) and She Lived: Short Stories. And I've also added a commentary check it out, please, vote, sign the guest book, check the site out there's interesting things on there. Plus there are 2 more stories on the short stories schedule both interesting (especially A Tatoonie Secret).

* * *

The girls (Mayla, Amber, Taylor and Padmé Solo) got to the landing platform, where Han, Leia, 3PO, Padmé Skywalker and Markus were there (Mace suddenly couldn't come).

Originally Chewie was going to come, but they decided on Mark in the end because one of the padawans was his best friend.

"Chancellor." Mayla said giving Skywalker a little bow and Amber following.

"Masters." Skywalker said giving them a little bow. "I've got to admit, even though he causes trouble here whenever he leaves. I still always miss him whenever he goes."

"Tell me about it." Mayla and Amber said thinking of their husbands.

"So you're here to greet Grandmaster Skywalker, Master Kenobi and their padawans?" Padmé asked.

"Yes." Skywalker said.

"I thought that you where here to chew out Grandmaster Skywalker." Amber said.

"Ok, that too." Skywalker said.

Then a ship landed on the landing platform.

"Showtime." Skywalker said.

They all moved towards the ship a bit. Skywalker was going to go further when she stopped. There was arguing coming from the ship.

"I mean it this time! That is the last time I ever go on a mission with you and your padawan!" They could hear a frustrated voice say.

Out of the ship stepped the owner of the voice, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"That's what you said last time." Another voice came.

"I mean it this time. Never, not one more mission." Obi-Wan said.

"You said that last time. And the time before that. And (putting emphasis on the second _and_) the time before that." The voice said.

"I mean it this time." Obi-Wan said.

Then the one who had been speaking hopped out of the ship and laughed, "Sure Obi-Wan."

He was Jedi Grandmaster Anakin Skywalker.

Following him shortly later was a blue astrodroid by the name of R2-D2.

"Now master it wasn't that bad." Another voice said.

The voice came out of the ship. It was dark brunette, brown eyed, 15 year old, built, Obi-Wan's Padawan Kaymerin Solo.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Were you even in the ship? It's wasn't just a matter of going the wrong way." Obi-Wan said.

Kaymerin turned to the boy, coming out of the ship and said, "It's all you kid."

Coming out of the ship was a 14 year old Jedi padawan. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father. He was Grandmaster Skywalker's padawan and Luke Skywalker's son, Anakin Skywalker. There was no doubting he was Luke's son. He looked, acted and sounded like Luke. He was so much like his father that if his parents weren't married, you wouldn't have believed who was his (or that he had one) mother. If it didn't bug everyone all ready that there were 2 Padmés, it did bug them that there were also 2 Anakins. But they would call Anakin (the grandmaster) Master or grandmaster (but not Skywalker as to not confuse people with Padmé Skywalker who was called Skywalker).

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Obi-Wan, don't blame him, I was the one who let him." Anakin said.

"I'm not blaming him. I'm blaming you; you shouldn't have let him fly." Obi-Wan said.

The grandmaster sighed and rolled his eyes as they came upon the group. But before he could get any closer to his wife she stuck out a hand to prevent him from coming any closer.

"What?" He asked her.

Padmé (Skywalker) gave him "the look".

Anakin turned around to a still upset Obi-Wan then asked the both of them, "What is this, be mad at Anakin day?"

The chancellor couldn't help giving a little laugh.

"What he do Obi-Wan?" Luke's wife (and Anakin's (not the grandmaster) mother) asked after greeting her son.

"Well Anakin let his padawan, your son, fly the ship for a bit even though the age to teach padawan how to fly is 15." Obi-Wan said throwing a sharp look to Anakin and Han (who had both taught their children to fly ahead of time).

"So let me guess he threw you all off track for a moment and was done with it." Mayla said.

"It was longer then a moment and not just off track. He had us going in the wrong direction, flying backwards and upside down." Obi-Wan said.

Everyone (except Obi-Wan and 3PO) did they could not to laugh.

"Oh yes of course this is funny." Obi-Wan sarcastically said. "This is the kind of behaviour is what Anakin was like on a daily basis, which drove me insane."

"Obi-Wan, I'll talk to Anakin about that when we talk privately. Now if you'll excuse us." Padmé said pulling Anakin away from the group.

"What's this all about?" Obi-Wan asked Leia.

"Give her a moment." Leia said.

As if on cue they could hear Padmé's voiced voice lecturing Anakin.

"Serves him right." Leia said.

"For the last time Leia if it wasn't for us, you'd be dead." Mayla said.

"What!" Anakin (Luke's son), Kaymerin, Taylor (who still didn't know until then) and Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Grandmaster Skywalker's suspicions were correct." Mayla said.

"So he went behind everyone's backs and assigned Mayla and Padmé to secretly guard me. Until for us to think that they were the ones that tried to kill me." Leia said.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're safe." Obi-Wan said.

Just then Anakin and Padmé (the parents) came back.

"Understand?" Padmé asked him.

"Perfectly, won't happen again." Anakin said rubbing the back of his head (Padmé had smacked him in the back of the head).

"Good. Now everyone had a good trip?" She asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan, Anakin (the padawan) and Kaymerin said to her (a little scared).

"Good." Padmé said.

"So Master was the trip productive?" Mayla asked.

"It was in fact quite a pleasant-" Obi-Wan started to say.

"Masters Rekin, Larkin, Kenobi and Grandmaster Skywalker!" they suddenly heard someone yell.

Mace Windu came up to them.

"Jedi Council meeting, now!" Mace said.

"Didn't we just have one?" Amber asked.

"It's an emergency meeting." Mace said.

"What's the emergency?" Anakin asked.

"We have news of Luke." Mace said.

"Good?" Mayla asked.

Mace shook his head.

"We have to go." Anakin said.

* * *

What's the news of Luke? Find out soon. 


	7. Another council meeting

The group entered the council room and took their seats. They were all filled with worry and hope.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called this meeting when we just had one 30 minutes ago. The fact of the matter is that we've received a message about Luke's whereabouts." Mace said.

A few of the Jedi started a talk.

Then Anakin, desperately wanting to know the fate of his only son, loudly cleared his throat. And then after everyone quieted he said, "Go on Master Windu."

"Now even though this is good that we know where he is, it isn't good as to how we found this out." Mace continued.

"How did you find this out?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace sighed. Then he looked around the council room, looking at each Jedi Master. He looked at Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mayla and Amber longer than any other masters.

The he sighed and said, "As of an hour ago it's official. We've gotten a message about Luke's whereabouts. He and his padawan went to a planet that used to be where the Jedi trails took place. They went to see if they could find anything there that they could bring back to the temple so we could use it.

They weren't able to find much except some old scrolls and security files that showed the temple there being destroyed by clones, lead by a Sith lord that for his sake I won't mention his name."

Anakin sank down into his seat a bit, embarrassed wishing that he could disappear on spot like Obi-Wan and Mace could. Sadly Qui-Gon hadn't taught him how to do that yet.

"Anyway, they were on their way to return when their ship was attacked. We got a message saying that they've been kidnapped and will be held for ransom, and killed if we don't obey them." Mace said.

The masters started muttering their worries to one another.

"What are they asking for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"5,000,000,000 credits or the ending the Jedi order." Mace said.

"Who's holding him?" Amber asked.

"A bounty hunter by the name of Jatt Kopos and his boss Dain Kator." Mace said.

Mayla suddenly sat up more alert when she heard the name Dain Kator.

"Well we can't let then get away with this." Mayla said.

"She's right, Luke's too valuable but we mustn't bow to their terms." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan's right, we need to send someone to rescue them." Anakin said.

"But who?" Amber asked.

"Let me go." Mayla said.

"No. You need to stay here." Mace said.

"I'm not weak!" Mayla said

"That's not the point." Mace said.

"He's right; we can't have you put yourself in danger again. Unlike some people who are willing to risk her." Amber said looking at Anakin.

"I'm as capable, and maybe even more in this situation, to do this than anyone here." Mayla said.

"When you risk yourself in this time of your life you are also risking the lives of your unborn twins." Obi-Wan said.

"I think Luke would understand if you don't go." Amber said.

"Fine." Mayla said.

Then she glared at Amber. Both Amber and Mayla hated when people played the Luke card. It worked mostly on those two because one was his wife and the other his best friend. It was even worst when they used it on each other.

"I think that Anakin and his padawan should go. Their skills would be perfect in this situation. Not to mention the fact that they're his father and son." Obi-Wan said.

"I second that." Mace said.

"I third it." Amber said.

"Do you except Grandmaster?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked over at Mayla. He had never seen her so determined to do a mission. Maybe it was the fact she was pregnant that made her so determined to do this.

But that wasn't the reason. And they wouldn't discover why she was for many years, but that's not important now.

Mayla looked at Anakin, who seemed to be asking her permission. Then she sighed and nodded.

"I accept." Anakin said.

"It's settled then Grandmaster Skywalker will take his padawan and himself and rescue Luke." Mace said.

_Later that day –Landing Platform –Just before they rescue Luke..._

Everyone (that seemed important to Luke) was there to see the two Anakins off. Everyone seemed nervous, that is everyone except Han.

"I just don't understand why you're all worried." Han said.

"I don't understand why you're not." Skywalker said.

"Look I've known the kid for 21 years. And I bet you anything they've already found a way out of the danger and are on their way home." Han said.

"We can't be sure of that." Amber said.

"Trust me. I bet you anything right now the kid's sitting back and relaxing." Han said.

Luke took another blow to the jaw.

He had been captured over a month ago by bounty hunters. They had held him in the brig and everyday tortured him by basically beating him up until what little of his dignity he had left was gone. Also his padawan had disappeared, and Luke feared the worst for she had been taken by the bounty hunters for some "quality time" with them.

Cuts and bruises lined his body and both of his eyes were black and his nose was broken.

The guards were about to hit Luke again when they heard someone say stop.

The guards turned around to see Jatt Kopos, Dain Kator and another person who Luke didn't now their name. He (Luke assumed) wore a helmet to hide their face, and was completely suited to conceal his whole body.

"Very good boys, now let him go." Dain said.

The guards let Luke go then left the four of them alone.

"Well Skywalker, I think you'd like to know that we've decided to send a message to the Jedi temple about your whereabouts." Dain said.

"And our source from the inside told us that Anakin and Anakin Skywalker are coming to "rescue" you." Jatt said.

Luke abruptly looked up.

"No, they can't be." Luke said a little scared. If they came they would get hurt and possibly killed, he couldn't let that happen.

"Oh they are." Jatt said.

"What ever you do, do not hurt them. I'm begging you, I will do anything you ask, just don't hurt them." Luke begged.

"I've never really liked begging." Jatt said.

"Of course we won't hurt them while you're still here. Although we will kill them after we've murdered you in front of their eyes. But no you won't see anyone lay a hand on them." Dain said.

Luke gave him a death look of loathing.

"We'll leave you to yourself now." Dain said, "Jatt."

Suddenly Jatt knocked Luke to his knees, hit him in the face with his blaster and then the three left.

Luke was left in a puddle of his sick smelling blood.

Luke, no longer able to hold it in, bent over and got sick.

Then he looked back up at said, "Anakin, dad get here soon."

* * *

Hah! I didn't tell you Luke was coming back in this chapter, I usually do tell you at the beginning.

Ok next chapter is going to be a big episode 3 chapter. So most of it doesn't belong to me, but do I honestly have to tell you that?

And people please review, chapter after next you can start asking questions and getting answers again. But come on review now, every review motivates me to write the next chapter faster.

And one last sad note, I'm taking down _The Hidden Truth_. But don't worry; it's going to go back up after this series in done. But for now you'll just have to read this.


	8. Anakin

A fair share of the lines here has been taken from scenes (including deleted ones) from episode 3.

* * *

The bounty hunters made the rendezvous point close to Coruscant, and that was where Anakin (who will be called Skywalker until further notice to stop confusion) and his padawan were headed to. 

The pair was able to get safely off Coruscant, to and onto the ship, and were now in the middle of a hall that they had no idea lead to where.

The Grandmaster and his padawan stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Well now what?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Skywalker said looking around.

"Well I don't know. We have no idea where to go or even if there's anyone here." Anakin said frustrated.

"Oh calm down Anakin. There are people here, including Luke, I can sense them. This is most likely a trap." Skywalker said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Anakin asked.

Suddenly ray shields dropped down trapping them.

"See, what did I tell you? Trap." Skywalker said as if talking about the weather.

"Ray shields!" Anakin said. "Wait a minute, how'd this happen?! We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not, my young Padawan." Skywalker said.

He (Skywalker) always loved to call his grandson (from Luke) that. He claimed that it was the proper term since Anakin was young and his padawan. But everyone (especially Obi-Wan) knew that he believed that it was his right after all those years (and still did sometimes) of Obi-Wan calling him that.

"This is the oldest trap in the book." Skywalker continued.

"Well I was distracted with my complaining." Anakin said.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault."

"You're the Master. I'm just a padawan. I'm open to suggestions here."

"I say patience." Skywalker said.

"Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Anakin asked.

"Partly. You see someone will be along in a few moments and they'll release the ray shields and take us to whoever is in charge around here. Then we try to get them to release Luke." Skywalker said.

"And if they don't?" Anakin asked.

"We do the usual." Skywalker said.

"Wing it?" Anakin asked.

"Exactly." Skywalker said.

Suddenly they sensed someone coming.

"See! No problem." Skywalker said.

Suddenly several doorways opened, revealing two destroyer droids. 16 super battle droids and about 20 bounty hunters emerged from behind the destroyers.

Both Anakins looked around at the surrounding group.

Then Anakin, still looking around, asked his master, "Do we have a plan B?"

_Not that long later –The_ _Bridge..._

The droids and bounty hunters lead the pair into the bridge where stood the rest of the crew. The crew were all standing on the perimeter leaving a large space in the middle where the pair was lead. Standing at the front was Dain and Jatt. Their helmeted companion stood not too far away from them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Dain said, "A couple of Jedi seemed to have fallen into our little trap. That wasn't much of a rescue."

"That wasn't much of a trap. Considering you brought us to where we were heading, that was pretty pathetic." Skywalker said.

"Jedi Grandmaster Anakin Skywalker I assume. Strong words from a captive can only lead to trouble." Dain said.

Then he turned to Anakin and said, "And Jedi padawan Anakin Skywalker. I expected someone of your reputation to be a little older."

"Dain Kator, you're shorter than expected." Anakin said.

"Jedi scum." Dain said turning away.

Skywalker smiled at his padawan as if to say good one.

"Enough of the pleasantries, where's Luke?" Skywalker asked.

"Oh yes, you're wondering where your son is, aren't you?" Dain said.

"No, I'm just making small talk." Skywalker said sarcastically.

"If I hadn't made a promise to your son that I wouldn't hurt you, you'd be dead by now." Dain said darkly.

"Where's Luke!" Skywalker said getting impatient.

"Fine! I'll show you your son. But just to warn you, he's not in the condition that he was in when we got him." Dain said.

"Since when has anybody been?" Skywalker asked.

"Jatt!" Dain called.

Jatt signalled to two guards who pulled Luke (who wasn't wearing binders) out of the crowd and threw him in front of Dain.

"Ah Master Skywalker, nice of you to join us." Dain said.

"It was kind of hard not to." Luke said getting up.

Luke then turned to face both Anakins. Then, after quickly scanning their appearances for any sign of injury or impersonation, Luke said with as much dignity he could gather, "Anakin. Dad. Nice of you to come."

"No problem." Skywalker said plainly, taking in the sight of his beaten son.

Anakin however was at loss for words. He had seen his father hurt before, but never to this extent.

Luke looked even worst than when Dain had told him his father and son were coming.

However even though he looked worse, he was really better. He had saved up his strength, and now was stronger and more confident. Plus he now had formulated a plan that, on a fool's chance, would work.

Luke sensed their uneasiness and sent them reassurance that he was ok and not to worry.

His father relaxed a bit, but Anakin still was uneasy.

"Well now that we're all reacquainted, let's get down to business. Grandmaster Skywalker, do you bring the ransom?" Dain said.

"We will not bow to your terms, Kator." Skywalker said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to send another message." Then Dain turned to Jatt and said, "This time tell them that we have Anakin, Luke and Anakin Skywalker."

"We are not hostages to be bartered Kator!" Skywalker said. "Now, you will release my son, and allow the 4 of us to return to Coruscant safely."

Dain looked at Jatt and asked, "4?"

Jatt shrugged.

Then they look at their helmeted companion.

"I think he means his son, his grandson, his son's padawan and himself." The helmeted person said.

Both Anakins were surprised to at their voice.

It wasn't a he; it was a scratchy, old, low female voice.

"Oh yes, Skywalker's padawan. I'm afraid we can't do that, nor let you go." Dain said. "There's only one way away from here. And don't worry; you're all going to go."

Luke gave him, Dain, a cold hard look.

"Over my dead body." Skywalker said.

"That's the idea." Dain said in a threatening voice.

"I don't think so." Skywalker said.

He, Skywalker, went for his lightsaber, only to discover it wasn't there.

"Looking for these?" Dain laughed holding up both of the Anakins' lightsabers. "You're not escaping. But don't worry; at least you'll be with your deceased loved ones. Now I think Luke should go first. After all he was the first one here. Guards!"

Some guards held the pair of Anakins back as Jatt handed Dain a blaster.

Both Anakins struggled against the guards. Luke noticed them and realised that if they kept this up they would be killed.

"Stop." Luke ordered the two.

"Are you insane?" Skywalker asked.

"Trust me." Luke said.

"But-" Anakin said.

"Just trust me." Luke said.

For some reason that no one (including them) knew, they decided to stop struggling.

Luke turned to face Dain.

Then Dain said, "So you've resigned yourself to your fate then."

"I'll face you on one condition." Luke said.

"What's that?" Dain asked.

"You send our bodies back to our family on Coruscant." Luke said.

"Fine we'll do that. Now Luke you will die. Any last words?" Dain asked.

Luke looked around.

He looked at the bounty hunters, Jatt, his father and son, then the helmeted bounty hunter.

Then he looked at his father and son one last time before turning back to Dain.

"Just one." Luke said.

"And what's that?" Dain asked.

Luke waited silently for about ten seconds.

"Now!" Luke shouted, still looking at Dain.

Suddenly the helmeted bounty hunter produced Luke's lightsaber and threw it to Luke who caught it.

In the blink of an eye Luke activated it, hit the blaster out of Dain's hands, turned around, blocked the blasts the guards that were holding his father and son were shooting, cut down the guards and cut the binders off of the pair's hands.

Both Anakins summoned their lightsabers and began to cut down the bounty hunters.

Jatt and Dain looked at each other. Even though their client wouldn't be happy they had to abandon the Jedi and the ship.

The two cowards somehow got away from the bridge.

_A __little__ bit later__ –By the escape pods_

"Are we really running?" Jatt asked.

"We have no choice." Dain said.

"But the client won't be happy. He wants the Skywalkers dead. That's why he wants us to kill-" Jatt said.

"Quite! You don't know if there's been a bug planted on us or something." Dain said.

"So we're going to just let them go alive?" Jatt asked.

"Of course not! Now back up." Dain said.

Jatt backed up as Dain produced a scrap piece of paper from his pocket. He looked up at the light overhead, and then smashed it with his fist. He held up the paper to the light and it soon lit on fire. Dain then threw it at the wall, setting it on fire.

"Get in the pod; we'll leave them to their fiery death." Dain said to Jatt.

_Back on the bridge..._

The Jedi got rid of the last of the bounty hunters (except for the one that had given Luke his lightsaber who had been helping them.)

"All the escape pods have been launched." Luke said looking at the screen. "Kator." Skywalker said.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" The helmeted girl asked Skywalker.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Skywalker asked.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"Well under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." Skywalker said as he sat down in the pilot's seat with the bounty hunter in the co-pilot's seat. "Strap yourselves in."

Luke and Anakin strapped themselves into chairs behind Skywalker and the bounty hunter.

"What's that?" The bounty hunter suddenly asked pointing the the screen.

They looked and saw on the screen that the back of the ship was on fire.

"We have a problem." Luke said. "Dad?"

"I'm thinking." Skywalker said struggling with the controls of the ship. The ship started to glow, and pieces began to break off. Luke moved in and began to help assist in flying the cruiser.

"Steady." Skywalker said.

"Altitude?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Eighteen degrees." Luke said.

Anakin started to get nervous as he watched the 3 struggle with the controls.

"Pressure rising." Luke said.

"We've got to slow this wreck down." The bounty hunter said. "Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins."

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins-" Skywalker said.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

They all looked at each other nervously.

Then at the exact same time they all looked at the view screen.

The fire Dain had set had caused a large part of the ship to break away.

"Not good." The bounty hunter said.

"We lost something." Skywalker said.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Luke said.

"Now we're really picking up speed." Skywalker said.

"I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." The bounty hunter said.

"Careful, we're heating up-twelve thousand... Now thirteen thousand." Luke said.

"What's our speed?" Skywalker asked.

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand." Luke said.

"Now we're in the atmosphere." The bounty hunter said.

Anakin started to silently panic and started to quietly hyperventilate.

"Grab that, keep us level." Skywalker ordered Luke.

"Steady. Steady." The bounty hunter said.

"Easy, Anakin!" Luke ordered his son.

"Hang on; this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields." The bounty hunter said.

"Five thousand. Three thousand. Two thousand." Skywalker said.

"Fireships are on the left and the right." Luke said.

_"We'll take you in."_ They heard the fireship pilot say.

"Copy that." Luke said.

"Landing strip's straight ahead." Skywalker said.

"We're coming in too hot." The bounty hunter said.

"Easy-easy." Luke said.

The ship left a contrail as it streaked across Coruscant's skyline.

Anakin, Luke, Skywalker and the bounty hunter held on for dear life as the ship shook and rattled toward an industrial landing platform.

The large landing platform in the industrial part of the city was surrounded by Emergency Fire Speeders. The smoking ship approached as five Fireships sprayed it with foam.

Then the ship finally made a rather hard landing.

The group looked around at each other in shock and relief.

It was a while before anyone could say anything. Then Skywalker finally was able to say:

"Another happy landing."

* * *

One more chapter that has to get up before I can post _She Lived: Short Stories_. So watch for it, becasue it's coming soon. And there's things in it that is very important to know for the future of the series. 


	9. Home again

A couple of the lines here has been taken from scenes from episode 3.

Also this chapter is pretty short, but it's the last part of act 1 of the story. There's 3 or 4 acts altogether in this story.

* * *

Luke opened the door for them to exit. And everyone got up and headed for the door.

The bounty hunter was the first one to exit.

The she turned around and said to the others in the doorway, "So we'll need to get back to the temple, and get Luke some help. Now I'll call for a transport and you two can help Luke-"

"Wait one minute!" Anakin interrupted. "Why should I take orders from you? We don't even know who you are."

"He's got a point." Skywalker said.

"What do you mean you can't-"

Then she stopped unimpressed.

"Luke!"

Luke started to laugh. Then he said, "You should have seen the way you reacted."

"Very funny. And next time when I ask you to tell me when they don't know who I am because of the helmet; remind me to remove the helmet when I ask you to!" The bounty hunter said.

"We know her?" Skywalker asked.

"More than you know." Luke said.

Then the "bounty hunter" took off her helmet. She wasn't a bounty hunter at all.

It was really a 15 year old brown eyed girl with honey blonde hair.

"Lena Skywalker." Skywalker said as his youngest daughter smiled innocently at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm Luke's padawan?" Lena said.

Then she turned to Anakin and said, "Now will you listen to me?"

"When Mustafar freezes over." Anakin said in a simple yet loathing voice.

"ANAKIN!" Luke and Skywalker said.

Lena and Anakin never got along, not once in their whole lives had they. No one knew why but many thought it had to do with they both were the padawan of the other's father. But by now everyone was used to it.

_Not too long later- Jedi Landing Platform..._

The Jedi received Lena's message and instantly informed everyone.

Waiting for the group was the chancellor, Leia, R2, 3PO Han & Chewie. Also there were the Jedi, Mace, Amber, Obi-Wan, Mayla, Terin, Kaymerin, Taylor and Padmé (Solo).

As the transport landed the group moved forward towards the transport.

Skywalker was the first off the transport, and he rushed to his wife as Anakin stepped off and went to his mother.

"Anakin." The Chancellor said, "Thank the force you're all safe. We were so worried."

As the couple broke apart Luke neared the group, with Lena following him.

The group was taken back by his appearance.

"Hi everybody." Luke weakly said.

His mother instantly engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't ever do something like that again Luke Skywalker." Padmé said to her son.

"I don't plan... on... it..." Luke said losing himself halfway through the sentence. He had spotted Amber and Mayla, and he was lovingly staring at his wife for the first time in 2 months.

"Coruscant to Luke." Lena said waving a hand in front of his face.

Luke, embarrassed, swatted Lena's hand away and greeted his other sister Leia as Lena was greeted by their mother.

"So, Luke, Lena. After all that, you for sure brought back what you went for on your mission, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh the mission! I forgot about the scrolls." Luke said just remembering them.

"What these?" Lena said pulling out some scrolls from her Jedi robes (which she had changed into on the transport).

"I owe you big time." Luke said.

"I know." Lena simply replied.

"So, why don't we head inside and you brief us on what happened." Mace said.

"Actually," Luke said, "I think Lena should brief you."

Luke's eyes shifted quickly at his wife and back to Mace.

"I have some... business, to attend to." Luke continued.

The chancellor watched her son as his eyes quickly shifted to and from his wife again.

"What business are you-" Skywalker started.

"Oh, we understand. Lena will brief us, and you can attend to your "business"." Chancellor said cutting off Skywalker.

Skywalker looked at his wife, who gave him a look, and understood.

The group started to walk away, with Luke following shortly behind. He started to walk a little faster and more off to the side. While his wife started to walk slower and to the side as well.

When the two finally met they embraced and kissed.

"Oh Luke." She said after they kissed and Luke held her in his arms.

"I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday." He said.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread."

"It's ok. I'm back now."

They embraced, but this time Luke winced in pain in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry Luke." She said pulling away. "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's ok. I'm fine, really." Luke said.

"You odn't look fine." She said looking him over again. "Luke we need to get you to the healers right away."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine! Look at you Luke! Cuts and bruises everywhere. Your nose is broken, both your eyes are black and I'm pretty sure that you have a few broken bones!"

Then she calmed down a bit.

Then she softly said in a distant voice, "What human could do this to a person?"

She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It wasn't your fault." Luke said.

Although Luke didn't hear it, she whispered, _"Yes it is."_

Luke sighed and then pulled her into his arms where she cried into his chest.

"It's ok. I'm fine and safe now. I'm back here with you." Luke soothingly said.

She looked back up at him and said, "Promise me you won't ever do something like that again, Luke."

"You know that I won't-"

"I want to hear you say it Luke. Promise me!" She said.

He stepped back from her and lifted her head up and said, "I promise I won't ever do something like that again. I promise you, _Mayla_."

Mayla, his wife, smiled up at him and said, "I know."

Then the husband and wife shared another embrace before heading off to the healers for Luke.

* * *

Ok in case you didn't get it Mayla and Luke are married. Anakin (the younger one) is Luke and Mayla's son, and Mayla is pregnant with Luke's twins at the moment.

How did that happen you wonder? Well you'll have to read the first short story: _Catfight_ to find out.

Also, in case you're wondering, Amber's husband will not show up anytime soon, at least until the short stories.

And review people! I feel like no one's reading this. And go to the website too! Give me some type of notification that you're actually reading and going on these.


	10. hiatus

Ok everyone, I've made a very tough decision. I've decided to put She Lived on hiatus. Now before you all go and tell me no and to continue updating hear me out first.

I've been working on this series for almost a full year now. And I'm getting a little tired of it, and I've come to a point in the story where I can stop for a while. But I will come back. I need to clear my head a bit. Because for the rest of the series I've got events and jokes and scenes but they're all unconnected, and I need to figure out how to (literally) connect the dots (or points).

Also part of me wants to move on to other projects, and I've tried, but I never can successfully write 2 stories at once. And I've really been on a Pirates of the Caribbean/Spiderman kick lately. So I'm going to post one of 3 stories I'm planning. Then when I've finished the first story in the new series I'll continue this.

I probably won't continue this until about February of 08, just warning you. But it's better that I write good stuff a while from now, then junk now.

Here's the story I'm going to write.

* * *

_Dead Man's Chest: __A__ Marriage Uninterrupted_

The story changes when Will and Elizabeth are married. But how will this effect everything, especially when Elizabeth gets a surprise, Jack falls for another girl, as does James and someone else stabs them in the back?

* * *

I hope you all will read it. It'll be better than my last potc series. 

Until the next chapter.


	11. Talks

Ok I'm back, and I'm sorry about this chapter. It's a filler chapter just so I can get into the next part of the story. I hope you guys like She Lived Short Stories.

And one quick thing first. I'm still amazed at how many people read this and see my website. So I would like to take a moment and give a shoutout to those who have seen the website in the last 30 days.

Thank you my viewers from:

_Maumee, OH, USA_; _Foley, AL, USA_; _Alexandria, VA, USA_; _Denver, CO, USA_; _Concord, CA, USA_; _Salisbury,_ _MD, USA_; _Montreal, Q__C, Canada_; and as far as _Auckland, New Zealand_; and as close as _Red Deer, AB, Canada_ (I live and write in Calgary, AB, Canada).

So here we are Act 2 of 4.

* * *

"So how is he?" Padmé asked over the communicator in her and Anakin's apartment later that night.

"He's resting now." Mayla said.

"He looked like he went through hell and back." Anakin said.

"Considering he's been with bounty hunters I'd say he has." Mayla said.

"What's the damage?" Padmé asked.

"He has 2 black eyes, a broken nose, several bruises, a spilt lip, a dislocated arm, sprained wrist, twisted ankle, a cracked jaw and 7 broken ribs." Mayla said.

"So not one of his better missions I'm guessing." Anakin said.

"Pretty much." Mayla said.

"Ok, we'll leave you now. You and Luke both need your rest." Padmé said.

"See you tomorrow morning." Mayla said.

"May the force be with you both." Anakin said.

"And with you." Mayla said.

"Goodnight." Padmé said before turning the communicator off.

"Well at least he's home now." Anakin said.

"I know. How could this have happened though? I thought Luke was supposed to be the responsible one out of you three." Padmé said.

"Us three?" Anakin said confused.

"You, Luke and Lena. What happened?" Padmé said.

"He brought it upon himself. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. And he didn't take any form of communication or protection." Anakin said.

"I'm just glad that he didn't get hurt." Padmé said.

Anakin looked at her.

"Permanently." Padmé said.

"Same here." Anakin said.

_Mayla and Luke's apartment..._

"Who was that?" Luke asked as Mayla re-entered their bedroom where Luke was resting.

"Your parents, they wanted to know your condition." Mayla said.

"What'd you tell them?"

"The truth, now lay back." Mayla said, as she started to clean one of the cuts on Luke's face that had reopened.

"So" Luke said. "What happened when we were gone? Something always happens when I leave you lot alone."

"Trust me Luke, you don't want to know." Mayla said.

"Tell me."

"Ok. Well nothing really happened until about two days ago when Leia returned home."

"What happened?"

"Assassination attempt." Mayla said simply.

"What!" Luke said abruptly sitting up.

"Lay back, or I can't do this properly." Mayla said, pushing Luke back down. "Padmé and I stopped Leia from getting killed."

"What were you doing on a mission? Aren't you supposed to be on bedrest?"

"Look whose talking. Have you seen yourself lately."

"Have _you_ seen yourself lately. You shouldn't be going on mission in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, not dying, I think I can handle a mission or two."

"Yeah, but our twins can't."

"Why does everyone think I'm so incapable of protecting my children? I'm not weak, and I'm not stupid. I know when enough is enough." Mayla said.

Luke turned away and muttered "So does Matthew."

Mayla glared at him, hit him on the chest, stood up and left.

Luke sighed knowing he just screwed up. If there was one rule that you followed no matter what it's not to tick off a pregnant women. Especially when that pregnant woman is having the twins of Luke Skywalker and is Mayla.

_At__ the same time –Taylor's apartment..._

"It's so good to be home." Lena said sitting back on the couch. "There really is no place like home, even if I have to share it with you two."

"If _you_ have it share it? Last time I checked this was my apartment. You two are just roommates that I have because I got lonely; Lena wanted to actually see other people in your apartment other than in the morning and late at night. And Padmé's only here because she didn't want to feel left out." Taylor said.

"Oh please, the three of us are friends. That's why Lena and I moved in. Why else do you think we would move in with a neat freak?" Padmé said.

If truth be told at first sight you would think these girls were perfect, especially together. But after you got to know them you knew they weren't perfect.

Padmé seemed sweet and innocent, and she was sweet but not that innocent. In fact she used her sweetness to always get her way. Plus, if you asked anyone one (other than Kaymerin, Markus, Lando and Han) they would tell you she was a bit stuck up and spoiled. In fact ask Lena and she could go on for days telling you how spoiled Padmé was.

Lena was more like her father than Luke and Leia put together. She also was rebellious, stubborn and almost never followed orders. She would also often tell Luke and the others on mission that she would be the distraction but end up really making them the distraction.

And Taylor was smarter and more controlled than the two of them put together. She always followed orders, never jumped into action and wasn't in the least bit spoiled. But there were two things about her that you wouldn't know unless you got to know her.

The first thing was that she was half a changeling. That meant that she could change her appearance into two different human appearances. Some would say that was a gift. But Taylor said it made her a freak of nature.

And the other thing about her (which annoyed the hell out of everyone) was that Taylor was a neat freak. You don't make messes in front of Taylor or in her apartment. And Lena's room annoyed the hell out of her (3 guesses why).

"I am not a- Ah forget it. I never win that fight." Taylor admitted.

"So Lena, you didn't actually disguise yourself without the permission of your master right?" Padmé said.

Lena looked at her niece and said, "Padmé, you're talking to me."

"Oh, you are going to get in so much trouble tomorrow." Padmé said.

"Padmé, this is Lena we're talking about. She can't last a week without going in front of the council." Taylor said.

"I resent that!" Lena snapped. "I don't go looking for trouble, it just finds me. It's the Skywalker curse."

"You know better than to go undercover without permission." Taylor said.

"So I have to get permission to save my brother? I don't think so." Lena said.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe it will be temple arrest." Padmé said.

Temple arrest was like house arrest except instead of having to stay in your house you had to stay in the temple. This punishment wasn't actually set in place until Lena had been a padawan for a little bit. And barely anyone except Lena got this.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow." Taylor said.

Little did they know, that tomorrow's council meeting would change their lives forever.

* * *

Just to let you know chapters won't be up as frequently as they usually are. My potc story is still my top priority. 


	12. Morning and bedrest

Ok guys. I'm going to be reuploading chapter 3 because I've changed the plot a bit and I need to change some things.

Also I'm adding a character in that was never planned until a couple nights ago, so bare with me.

And finally, I've realised that after episode 7, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, R2 and 3PO basically disappear. So I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not including them. But I'm going to try to fit them in more.

* * *

Luke, Mayla and Amber waited for their padawans in the girl's apartment the next morning. And this morning was one of the bad mornings. It was bad because of the usual 3 problems. 

One of the problems was Lena. She always slept in, and it took forever for the other two girls to get her up. And Lena was defiantly not a morning person. So she was not that fun in the morning.

Another problem was a problem you would think Padmé would be the one to have. But it wasn't Padmé who had it, who had it was Taylor.

She couldn't decide what to wear. Why it was so hard was she had to decide whether she was going to change her appearance today, and if so which one. If she was going to change she had to pick a comfortable outfit, that would still fit if she change, and it still had to look good on both appearances (or all three if needed).

And the last problem was Padmé. It always took her what seemed like hours and get ready. She would take forever with every detail of her outfit and appearance. Everything from her hair to her outfit took a long time for her. She would even take 20 minutes to decide how to wear her lightsaber that day.

But today was one of the bad days because the 3 Jedi Masters had a council meeting to get to. And it was very soon.

Then Taylor and Lena finally came to the Jedi.

Taylor was wearing a brown tunic, whose sleeves ran all the way to her wrists. She had dark brown pants that fell to a little ways above her ankles. She had her normal appearance on. Her hair was down without anything done to it. And she had some makeup on (but not much).

Lena was wearing complete black from head to toe. In fact her outfit was very reminiscent of what her father always wore. Lena's hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had no makeup on. But she still looked pretty (but consider who her parents are).

"Morning Master." Taylor said giving a bow to Amber. Then bowing to Luke and Mayla and said, "Masters."

"Luke, Masters." Lena said bowing to all three.

"Morning." Luke and Amber said both giving the two girls a bow.

"Morning." Mayla said bowing slightly, before yelling very loudly, "Padmé Solo! We have to leave now!"

The other 4 grimaced.

"I think they heard that across the hall." Amber whispered to Taylor.

"5 credits said they didn't." Taylor whispered back to her master.

"You're on." Amber said before the girls shook on it.

"Luke, I don't think I've ever congratulated you on your choice of wife." Lena said to her brother.

"Shut up." Luke said.

"Now, now Luke, that's not a very nice way to treat your baby sister." Lena said.

Before Luke could retort they heard knocking at the door.

Taylor answered the door to see Obi-Wan, Anakin, Anakin and Kaymerin standing there.

"Good morning Masters, how can we help you?" Taylor asked.

"We heard yelling and we came to see if you were alright." Obi-Wan explain.

Taylor and Amber looked at each other.

"Damn." Taylor whispered.

"We're fine." Luke said.

"Who was the yelling?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Mayla." Came the ominous reply.

"So that's where you get your vocal cords." Grandmaster said to Anakin.

"What-?" Obi-Wan started to ask.

"Padmé." Mayla said.

"Oh." Came the understanding reply of Kaymerin.

"Do you think I should wear my hair this way or this way?" Padmé asked no one in particular, coming out showing her hair up in a regular bun, and a bun with a bit of hair hanging down. "Or maybe I should wear a braid."

Padmé wore a dark brown tank top, with black pants. And she was wearing about as much makeup her mother and grandmother wore on a daily basis.

"I honestly don't care. Now we have to go before we're late." Mayla said before grabbing Padmé's arm a pulling her out the door.

"But mom always said to pride yourself in your appearance." Padmé explained to her master struggling with walking and putting her hair up into, what she finally decided, a crown roll (if you don't know what it is look it up on Google).

"But did she also teach you not it tick off a pregnant woman?" Amber asked.

"Of course." Padmé said.

"Well take it from me, as your uncle and husband to your master. Apply that lesson from now until the twins are born." Luke said. "Mayla isn't exactly the most fun person to be around when she's pregnant."

"I may be pregnant, but I am not deaf Skywalker." Mayla said.

"Yes, dear." Luke said.

Lena looked at Luke and smirked, which resulted in a small punch from her brother as to say, 'Shut up'.

Then Lena whispered to Padmé, "It doesn't matter how you put your hair up. It still looks stupid with your braid."

The braid Lena was referring to was the braid that every padawan had. The council decided to reinstate the padawan braid. But they (thankfully for the girls) decided that padawans didn't need to shave their heads and have the braid like the original padawans did. They could wear regular hairstyles as long as they kept their braid. And the girls (mostly Lena) liked to tease the guys about this. Surprisingly Mayla every now and again liked to tease her son about it too.

Soon the group got to the council chambers. And of course the padawans had to wait outside.

"Why do we have to get up, just so they can ditch us outside for an hour?" Lena asked.

"No idea." Kaymerin said.

_Inside the council chambers..._

"Ok, settle down everyone." Anakin said. "I, Anakin Skywalker, the 1st Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order commence this meeting of the 3rd Jedi Council, on this the day December the 7th, in the 21st year After the Battle of Yavin. Now before we get to the main things, is there any new business, not regarding Master Skywalker, his padawan, their latest mission, or the assassination attempt on Leia Solo?"

"Actually I do have something, but I'd rather we discuss it at the end of the meeting." Mace said.

"Ok then, anything else?" Anakin asked. When no one spoke Anakin continued, "Ok, first of all, Leia's attack."

"Ok, I'm sorry but I missed that whole ordeal. What exactly went on with that?" Luke asked.

"Ask your wife, she was there." Amber said.

Mayla glared at Amber.

"You were there? I thought you weren't supposed to be going on missions." Luke said.

"Do you want me to state my case about the whole pregnant thing again? Because I will." Mayla said.

"**NO!**" The other 10 Jedi Master shouted.

_Outside..._

"Did you hear something?" Taylor asked the others.

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"What was that?" Padmé asked.

"I think it came from inside." Kaymerin said.

"It sounded a lot like a 'no'." Lena said.

_Back Inside..._

Everyone looked away, as Luke and Mayla looked around.

Anakin cleared his throat before saying, "No Mayla, there's no need."

"We have heard your case before." Obi-Wan said.

"Several times." Amber said.

The others agreed.

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

The Jedi explained the situation, and they agreed that this once they would not interfere. Then they moved into the bounty hunter incident. And then to Lena's punishment.

"I think a week of temple arrest would be good for her." One of the Jedi said.

"No, that doesn't work for her." Amber said.

"Should we make her do Chore Hours?" Mayla asked.

If the name Chore Hours are obvious enough I'll tell you what they are. Chore hours were a punishment where the one doing them had to do things like holo work (aka paper work), organizing the archives, cleaning the temple, running errands, ect. It was very boring work.

"No, that wouldn't work." Luke said.

All the Jedi were stumped.

"Well, there is one thing we could do." Mace said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's pretty drastic though." Mace said.

"If that's what it takes we'll do it." Luke said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin, you know that mission that you told me about last night?" Mace said.

"Yeah. What about- No! You can't! That's too harsh!" Anakin said.

"It's the only way." Mace said.

"That would kill her." Anakin said.

"She'll have to start doing it sooner or later." Mace said.

"Remember what happened last time?" Anakin said.

"I am aware of that, but I doubt that will happen again." Mace said.

"What mission is it?" Luke said.

"Negotiation mission." Anakin and Mace said.

The other 10 Masters winced.

"That's torture to her." Luke said.

"It has to be done." Mace said.

"May I remind you about the last time she went on a negotiation mission?" Luke asked.

"Now come on, it wasn't that bad." Mace said.

"She fell asleep! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?" Luke said.

"Look, she's obviously not learning from the other punishments, maybe this will do the trick." Mace said.

"So all in favour?" Anakin asked.

The vote was close, it was 7-5, so it was decided that Lena would go on the mission.

"So when should Lena and I be ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Actually, I don't think you should go." Mace said.

"What?" A couple of the Jedi said.

"Well look at yourself, you're not exactly in the best traveling condition." Mace said.

"Oh, come on. I'm fine, I'm not that hurt. I don't have too many injuries." Luke said.

"2 black eyes, a broken nose, several bruises, a spilt lip, a dislocated arm, sprained wrist, twisted ankle, a cracked jaw and 7 broken ribs." Mayla said.

Luke looked at her and said, "I forgot you were here."

"So what are you proposing?" Obi-Wan asked Mace.

"Well, until he's healed I think that perhaps Master Skywalker shouldn't go on any missions." Mace said.

"Let me get this straight, you want to put me on _bedrest_?" Luke asked.

"Well that is the technical term." Mace said.

"I second the notion." Anakin said.

"What?" Luke said.

"He's right, you need to recover. You're more useful on bedrest then on missions getting yourself hurt more." Anakin said.

"I concur the notion." Mayla said.

"Mayla!" Luke said.

"Sorry but they're right." Mayla said.

"So Master Skywalker is on bedrest." Anakin said.

Mayla couldn't hold in her laughs anymore.

"What are you laughing at? You're joining him." Anakin said.

"What?" Mayla said.

"Don't worry. The two of you can spend some quality time together." Amber said.

"Amber, last time I checked, quality time was how I got like this." Mayla said.

"Mayla, we understand that you are strong. In fact you are one of, if not the, strongest female Jedi we have." Anakin said.

Amber, Cindra and the other 2 girls (not Mayla) looked at Anakin.

"You all know what I mean. Anyways Mayla should have gone on bedrest months ago. Now that she starting her 8th month she needs to be on bedrest." Anakin said.

"Nice try but you need 2 others' agreement on this matter." Mayla said.

"Actually I second the notion." Obi-Wan said.

"And I concur." Luke said (getting his revenge on her).

"Well then, both Mayla and Luke are on bedrest. Now is there any other business?" Mace asked. "Very well meeting adjourned."

* * *

Ok the chapter would have been too long, I've spent a couple weeks on it, plus all day. So I decided to cut this in half. So the bit that's supposed to be here I'll put at the beginning, even if I don't get to end on Amber's joke (you'll see next chapter).

* * *

And everyone on the 29th is the anniversary of the She Lived Series. So January is going to be a big update month.

* * *

And I've decided to get a beta reader. What is a beta reader? Well the Wikipedia definition is: 

_**A beta reader (or beta reader, or beta) is a person who reads a work of fiction with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public.**_

So I'm looking for one. What are the perks? Well you (in a way) control the story, get credit and you get free previews of the next chapter. So if you want to be my beta reader, tell me.

Now before you go a rush to ask (if that's what you were going to do) to be it I have a few rules.

1. You have to be well verse in the series, shorts and website.

And

2. You **have to** be one of my avid reviewers. That means you have to have been reviewing regularly for at least one of the episodes.

These are who I'd prefer to be it: StarwarsKPgal71, ILDV, stellergazeller, twisterblake, DanaeMariSkywalker, or (who'd I'd like the most to be it) TriGemini.

Tell me if any of you want to be it.

* * *

And Happy New Year everyone. I'll be back in 2008 (which will be here at midnight). 

fictionfrek101


	13. Conversations

I'm sorry everyone that it's taking so long to update. But these next few chapters (including the last one) are so hard to get through. I barely mapped them out so it's hard to write, not to mention these are just fillers until the next attack.

Also I've put up a trailer for Episode 4 on YouTube and I'll be posting Episode 5 soon. And 6 will be up once a make it. Episodes 7, 8 and 9 are going to be a little harder to make although.

And check out the website there's a lot of new things and check out the fun stuff section.

And it's the 1st anniversary of the She Lived series so happy birthday to the series.

And lastly I will announce the awards results at the end of this chapter.

* * *

While the meeting went on, the 6 padawans had to wait for their masters to finish. During the first little while of their apprenticeship they got bored out of their minds, but they learned to make the most of it.

"So everything ready for this Saturday?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, you're still coming right?" Kaymerin said.

"You got it." Anakin said.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked.

"Oh Mark, Anakin and I are going to work on dad's ship." Kaymerin said. "You girls can come if you want."

"Kayme, I thought we agree no skirts." Anakin said using one of Kaymerin's two nicknames.

"Ok, I understand that, but when has Lena ever worn a skirt?" Kaymerin asked.

"Loads of times." Anakin said.

"Without her mother making her?" Kaymerin asked.

"That's not the point. It was just supposed to be a guys only thing." Anakin said.

"Don't worry about us girls, we won't disturb you." Lena said. "You know Padmé is the only Jedi ever to hate fixing things, even though she's good at it. And I probably will be doing some sort of punishment."

"Well then, Tay are you in?" Kaymerin asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Anakin muttered.

Kaymerin shot Anakin a death glare.

"Well I think I might Kay. Although it's not as fun without Lena, but I haven't seen Mark in a while." Taylor said using Kaymerin's second nickname.

Taylor and Markus weren't really friends; they were a little more than that. No they weren't in love or dating or anything like that. Taylor and Mark had a bond that was more of a brother sister thing.

Since Mark's mom had died having him, and Taylor's parents had either abandoned her or died (the latter everyone believed and kinda sadly hoped) they related a bit. They discovered this one year, when she was 7 and he 8, on mother's day when they both had nothing to do and started talking.

Taylor was the first person ever to know that Mark had a crush on Padmé. Markus was also a protective of Taylor. The two would spend mother's day, Christmas and several other family/mother centered days together. Lando even once said that it was almost like having a daughter around.

"Actually Taylor's going to be busy this weekend." Lena said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"You're going to be cleaning. You always end up cleaning the whole place when you start cleaning a bit. You start by cleaning like a stain or something, then the floor, then the room, then the apartment." Lena said.

"What stain, I believe you're talking about, will I have to clean?" Taylor asked.

"You're going to be getting that blood out of the carpet." Lena said.

"What blood?" Taylor asked.

"You mean you haven't- Oh well never mind. By the way don't go in my room." Lena said.

"I don't think I even want to know." Taylor said before turning back to Kaymerin and saying, "Apparently I won't be able to come."

"That's ok, I'll tell Mark you said hi." Kaymerin said.

"Also, ask what he was going to ask about. He started to ask me something but we were cut off. Do you know what he was going to ask?" Padmé asked her brother.

"No clue." Kaymerin said.

Anakin, Taylor and Lena tried not to laugh. Out of all of them, Kaymerin and Padmé alone were completely oblivious to Mark's crush.

But the casual conversation was quickly ended when they heard a voice say, "Well, well, well, look what the nexu dragged in."

They group turned to see who they suspected, Jessica Folen, Cindra's daughter.

Jessica was exactly one week younger than Lena; Cindra was pregnant with her when admitted to the temple. And the odd thing was no one knew who her father was, Cindra claimed he was dead, but Jessica spoke of him as if he was alive and constant in her life.

She looked identical to her mother. Platinum blonde straight hair that fell to about a little less than a quarter ways down her arm. Her height, her weight, her voice everything was the same. That is everything except her dark gray eyes and smile (and she had a little more muscle). Everyone knew that her smile and eyes were familiar but no one could place where they had seen them.

However unlike her mother, she did not put on a flakey dumb blonde act. In fact she was selfish and rude. She was so awful Lena once called her "a step away from being a Sith". That earned a scolding from her parents, who were particularly strict about jokes involving Sith.

She and Lena never got along; in fact they were arch enemies. But Jessica brought it upon herself, because she would always tease them about the worst facts about their families.

Some of the things she teased them about was the fact that Anakin used to be Vader, Han is an ex-smuggler, Mayla was from a poor family, Taylor's parents are gone, Leia "made" Alderaan get blown up, Mark's mother is dead, ect.

"Jessica Folen." Lena said.

"Lena Skywalker." Jessica said.

"I may look like I have been dragged in by a nexu. But at least I don't look like I've been coughed up by one." Lena said.

"Blow up any buildings this week? Or was it just crashing a speeder into one causing 500,000 credits in damage again?" Jessica shot back referencing Lena's most famous catastrophe.

Padmé said, "Oh, make yourself useful and go jump off a landing platform."

"Don't talk to me like that you little slu-" Jessica started to say.

"I don't suggest you end that sentence." Lena said threateningly.

"Oh really? You think you're stronger than me just because I'm better than you at everything else?" Jessica said.

"Name one thing you're better at than I am." Lena said.

"Just one? But there's so much to choose from. I mean what do I pick? I'm better at you at fighting? Missions? Control?" Then Jessica looked her up and down and said with a sneer, "Or what about dressing? Or maybe that I'm better than you with guys."

"Oh please! I so beat you at our last match! And if you're so good at missions why am I always getting the good ones? And control? Ok I'll admit that you're a little better than me at that. But only a little! And dressing, well that's a matter of opinion. And I could so have a guy, I just don't want one." Lena defended herself.

"Oh don't worry about the guy thing. I know you'll be able to find someone." Jessica said suddenly sympathetic.

Kaymerin and Anakin looked at each other while Lena turned and looked back at Taylor and Padmé confused.

"You do?" Lena asked confused once she had turned back around.

"Of course, your family is powerful and a genetic lotto win." Jessica said, "There's no doubting that."

"I guess not." Lena said even more confused as to why Jessica was complimenting her.

"Of course, given your family history, in order to find someone, you'll have to scrap the bottom of the barrel. You know, like your brother and sister had to." Jessica said.

Kaymerin, Padmé and Anakin started to pay attention a little more to this as Taylor inched a little back in case she needed to hold anyone back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena asked.

"I'm just saying your family hasn't exactly hit the jackpot when it comes to love. I mean your mother married a slave that turned Sith and is 5 years younger than her.

Your father married a senator that faked her death, made a Jedi break the code, hid on Tatooine with only one of her children for 19 years, gave the other away, and didn't tell that child that she was her mother until 4 years after they were reunited.

And then there's your siblings." Jessica said.

Kaymerin, Padmé and Anakin rose up slightly as Taylor moved closer to the three.

"What about them?" Lena asked.

"Well your sister married a scruffy, ill-mannered, grammatically incorrect, ex-smuggler who's 10 years old than her. How bad is that?" Jessica said.

Then Kaymerin and Padmé moved forward, but they were held back by Taylor and Lena held back Anakin.

"And your brother," Jessica continued, "Ugh, he married a poor, ill-bred, slave, street rat. Although based on your best friend it doesn't surprise me. You do hang out with an abandoned freak of nature."

Taylor and Lena didn't even realise that they let go of Anakin, Kaymerin and Padmé and launched themselves at Jessica until too late.

But they weren't able to attack her because while Jessica had been insulting them, the council had come out and they had heard the whole thing.

Next thing Lena, Kaymerin, Anakin, Padmé, Taylor and Jessica knew they were being held back by The grandmaster, Obi-Wan, Mayla, Luke, Amber and Mace (respectively).

"Do we have a problem here?" Anakin asked not even acknowledging his daughter struggling against him.

"No Grandmaster Skywalker, they just tried to attack me." Jessica said.

"Oh really? And it had nothing to do with the fact you insulted their families and called Master Rekin a- What was that again?" Luke said holding back Padmé.

"A poor, ill-bred, slave, street rat." Mayla said, holding back their son.

"Right." Luke said.

"Well- I- I-" Jessica stuttered as Mace let go of her.

"Masters." They heard Cindra say coming up to them, "Oh you'll have to forgive her. I've always taught her to always express her opinion. I guess she just took advantage of that right."

"Explains a lot." Amber muttered to Mayla.

"Well, Master Folen, I understand that we have no right to discipline her as your padawan or as your daughter. But this is the 4th time we've caught her, what did you call it, "expressing her opinion", about the other Jedi Masters and their families." Anakin said.

"Well I-" Cindra said.

"And you do realize that if we catch her again she will have to go in front of the whole Jedi council to be disciplined." Obi-Wan said.

"I- I- I just remembered. Jessica and I have to go to the archives." Cindra said grabbing Jessica.

Before they went went Cindra looked over at Amber and Mayla and flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned away. And Jessica looked at Lena and mouthed "bottom of the barrel", to which Lena went to move forward but was still restrained by her father.

Then the girls took off down the hall to the left.

"Is anyone going to remind them that the archives are to the right?" Mace asked.

"You know, those two just prove the whole dumb blonde thing." Amber said forgetting that Anakin, Lena, Luke, Mayla and Anakin were all blondes.

The 5 blondes turned to Amber and gave her the "Skywalker look" (which Mayla had learned, perfected and turned against Luke).

Then Amber realised what she had just said and then tried to recover.

"Not, not, not that you all are- What I meant say was- What I mean by- You see- I- She- They- Oh look at the time! Taylor and I have to go do something!" Amber stuttered before grabbing Taylor, throwing her off guard, and taking off down the hall.

"Now that was funny." Lena said before turning to see both Luke and her father looking not too happy. "What'd I do this time?"

"Don't play dumb Lena Skywalker, you know what you did." Anakin said.

"Bounty hunter thing or trying to attack Jessica?" Lena lightly asked joking.

"This is not funny Lena! This is the 7th time we've caught you fighting with her, this MONTH." Anakin said.

"You don't know what she says!" Lena argued.

"Lena we don't want to have to punish you for fighting, nor do we want to catch you fighting." Luke said to his sister before turning to his son, niece and nephew and said, "That goes for all of you."

"Why? Afraid that we're going to get attacked like Leia?" Lena asked. "It's not going to happen again, and if it does you get to say "I told you so"." Lena said.

"Lena." Mace said sternly.

Lena instantly changed her mood and said, "Sorry Luke."

Although Mace still held a bit of a grudge against the Grandmaster, he seemed to have taken a liking to his children. Mace respected Anakin's daughter Leia, and often talked to her about the problems in the senate. He often took Luke's suggestions and often talked to Luke about the Council and its decisions and members.

He seemed to have a strong bond with Lena Skywalker, stronger than the bonds of her siblings put together. He's the only master that Lena would listen to. She even listened to him more than her brother and parents put together. She couldn't even find it in herself to lie to him, when she could lie to her brother and/or parents. He often talked to Lena whenno one else could talk to her. Whenever she had premonitions she went straightto him, mosttimes forgetting to tell Luke, her master, making Mace tell him. Rumour had it that Mace would have assigned her his padawan if he didn't have to train the padawans.

"How do you do that!" Lena's father and brother exclaimed.

* * *

Ok I really didn't want to end the chapter here but I meant this to be the start of this chapter but I wanted to beef it up a bit and it ended up being 6 pages, 5 more pages than I planned.

Next chapter is the last filler before things start really going.

* * *

And here is the awards results from the website.

(Format: Award name: Nominees – winner)

**Best Joke:** Only my son would be stupid enough to pull that stunt, You got your head stuck in a window, Yes, yes you have lost your mind, I see you've been working on your sarcasm & they had done "things" in there. – _They had done "things" in there._ (won by a single vote)

**Best Secret/Surprise: **Qui-Gon and Shmi are siblings, Lando has a son, Obi-Wan and Mace are alive, Anakin saved Mayla, Padmé faints. – _Qui-Gon and Shmi are siblings._

**Best Family Chapter: **Leia's Family, All My children, Surrender, A Painful Policy, Almost Peace – _A Painful Policy._

**Best Romanic Scene: **Padmé and Anakin are reunited, Luke and Mayla at sunset, I'll be here when you wake up, Han and Leia I love you, I know, Padmé and Anakin the morning after. – _Padmé and Anakin are reunited._

**Best Pain/Wound: **Padmé's slap, Mayla's beating, Padmé's cupping Luke in the head, Luke's hand in door, Padmé's coma. – _Padmé's slap from Vader._

**Best Villain: **Palpatine, Dain (Kator), Tarkin, Kel, Boba Fett. – _Palpatine._

**Best Guy: **Han, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Luke, Anakin. _– Anakin._

**Best Girl: **Amber, Lena, Mayla, Taylor, Padmé (Skywalker). _– Padmé (Skywalker), (gee a series centering around Padmé, who'd have seen her winning best girl.)_

**Best New Character: **Mayla, Lena, Amber, Nikkia, Anakin (Benjamin) Skywalker. _– Lena (over Mayla by one vote)._

**Best Moment: **Padmé tells Anakin she's pregnant again, Amber and Mayla forgive each other, I am your father, Qui-Gon's prophecy, I couldn't lose you to Vader. _– Qui-Gon's prophecy. (hands down, it really was the best moment of the year.)_

Well next year there'll be more on the short stories than the episodes because (hopefully) by next year the episodes will be over. And I mean over, I have the perfect ending planned out. Stay with me this next year.

* * *

See you next chapter. 


	14. Errands

Lena found herself again waiting boredly for Luke. But this time she was waiting for him in the archives. He had some work to do in there and left her alone. He had yet to tell her her punishment, and she was beginning to think that he was stalling.

Lena wandered towards the wall of records, one of her favourite places in the archives. It was basically a wall full of plaques.

There were things like, Jedi who died in the purges, Jedi who died in the Clone War, Jedi who fought in the clone war, ect.

She looked at one of the plaques which had inscribed on the top: The 10 Jedi Founders. Below that were names, (in order of joining), _Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Mayla Skywalker (née Rekin), Amber Larkin-Penin (née Larkin), Matthew Penin, Cindra Folen, Kylar Rasan and Joshua Trent_.

Lena sighed; some of those on the list had been killed in the great battle.

"The great battle" or more properly titled, The Battle of Tatoonie, had been a giant battle between the Empire and the Alliance in the year of 10 ABY (just before she turned 4). It was basically the Empire's last attempt to regain control from the Alliance.

Happily the Alliance won the battle, but to everyone, especially the Jedi, it had been a loss. Because the alliance lost a little more than a third of their people, and the Jedi (which had taken everyone who was 15 and older) lost half of the order, which wasn't much to begin with.

Lena looked to her left where the names of the Jedi who had been lost in The Battle of Tatoonie were listed. She saw Amber (who also had some holowork) look at the list, and sigh.

Then Lena looked at the next couple of plaques (one of her favourites being: Jedi who have lost limbs in battles, in which they proceeded to list which limbs were lost, and her father holding the record for most limbs lost with his record of 5).

The plaque had on top: Jedi who have fought the Sith in the last 50 years. Underneath was listed who fought what Sith.

* * *

Sifo-Dyas: Darth Tyranus (deceased from battle)

Saesee Tinn: Darth Sidious (deceased from battle)

Agen Kolar: Darth Sidious (deceased from battle)

Kit Fisto: Darth Sidious (deceased from battle)

Mace Windu: Darth Sidious

Yoda: Darth Sidious & Darth Tyranus (deceased)

Qui-Gon Jinn: Darth Maul (deceased from battle)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, Darth Maul & Darth Vader

Luke Skywalker: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader

Anakin Skywalker: Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus & Darth Vader

* * *

Then Lena looked at her favourite plaque. It wasn't big and fancy, or a list of who died or survived. It was actually pretty small, but every time she looked at it she felt proud.

It simply said: Jedi who broke free of the Dark and returned to The Light Side: _Anakin Skywalker_.

Lena smiled, she felt so proud of the fact that only her father had been strong enough to turn back to the light side. After all if he and her mother hadn't been able to be good and keep alive she wouldn't even exist.

"Lena!" Suddenly Luke's voice came from behind her. "Time to go."

The master and apprentice left the archives.

"So where next?" Lena asked as she took out her ponytail.

Luke looked at her.

"It was bugging me." Lena explained. "So where are we going?"

"First the youngling training room. Mace should be finishing up the lesson right about now. I have a few messages to drop off." Luke said.

They got to the training room to see that almost everyone was gone except Terin and Mace. Obviously Han was late picking up Terin.

They two were greeted by a smiling Terin who greeted them with a joyful, "Uncle Luke! Aunt Lena!"

"I hate it when I'm called that." Lena whispered to Luke as he greeted his nephew with a hug.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"It makes me feel old." Lena explained.

"So that's why dad hates being called grandfather." Luke said.

"I thought it was because of the time I tirelessly annoyed him about it." Lena said.

"That too." Luke said.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Skywalker, how may I help you?" Mace asked.

"Oh I just have some messages I'm supposed to give you." Luke said, "Is Han late for picking up Terin?"

"No Luke, Han already left with Terin." Lena said as she greeted her nephew. "You're just seeing things again Master."

"Drop the sarcasm _Padawan_." Luke said, with Lena shivering at the last word.

Lena then turned to her nephew and said, "Hey Terin. I missed you. So how's my favourite nephew?"

"Lena, we're not supposed to pick favourites." Luke said.

"Hey we both called Padmé our favourite niece and you don't say anything." Lena said.

"She's our only niece." Luke said.

"Still." Lena said. "Anyway, I'm sticking to the fact that Terin's my favourite. You do know what I have to pick from, Kaymerin's like a cousin and Anikins-" Lena continued using her nickname for Anakin.

"Stop calling my son that! You two would get along great if you just stopped being so stubborn." Luke said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll stop that." Lena said, "But first we're waiting for Mustafar _**and**_Tatooine to freeze over, Hoth to melt, and the Sith and Jedi to become best buddies."

After they delivered the messages, they did a couple more things, like picking up some medication for Luke, over viewing an under construction part of the temple, and lightsaber train with Padmé and Mayla (Padmé and Lena having to face each other as both of their masters were unable to teach them).

"So now what?" Lena asked after they had finished their last errand.

Luke looked at her.

"No! Oh, please, couldn't we skip it just this once?" Lena begged.

"Lena, we haven't practiced for 2 months. And you know that it's really important to know how to do it properly." Luke said. "Now come on."

They stopped in front of a wall. Then Luke looked to the left, then the right about three times.

"Ok, coast is clear." Luke said.

Then Lena placed her hand on an odd looking panel on the wall. The panel flashed green and scanned her hand before the wall shot open.

The two went inside of the door and Lena started up the stairs as Luke turned around and shut the door with the force.

"Tell me again why _we _have to know this?" Lena asked as they made their way up the stairs, which lead to the rooftop.

For those who don't know it tells you in Catfight that there's a secret entry to the rooftop that only Mayla, Luke and Amber know about. But in time Matthew (Mayla's old childhood friend who became a Jedi and Amber's boyfriend who eventually became her husband), Anakin (Luke and Mayla's son), Lena, Padmé Solo and Taylor learned about it. And later on, after an accident, Luke tightened security so that only those 8 could go in that passage.

"Because we have to pass it on." Luke said.

"Why?" Lena asked before getting an idea.

"So that your padawan can either use it or pass it on." Luke said.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Ok now you're just bugging me." Luke said.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Lena!" Luke snapped.

"You know, you're starting to catch on quicker and quicker." Lena said.

"Come on. Sit down we have to practice."

"Fine, but I still want to know why we have to learn how to do this." Lena said.

_"In time you will understand." _A voice suddenly came.

Luke and Lena jumped when they heard it.

"Qui-Gon, how many times do I have to tell you? Warn us when you're about to do that!" Luke snapped.

The voice chuckled as the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before them.

_"I'm sorry Luke, but how exactly am I supposed __to do that without __scaring__ you?"_ Qui-Gon asked.

"He's kinda got a point." Lena said.

"Now wait a minute, what do you mean, in time you'll understand. Because if you're here to give us another one of those prophecies you can forget about it! We're not going through that again." Luke said.

_"No, don't worry about that. I'm just here today to make sure you two practice it. It's extremely important that you do!__ You two are the only ones alive who know this power. People would and have __literally killed for this power. That is why you mustn't tell anyone what you're doing. Especially_-" Qui-Gon said.

"Our father." Lena and Luke finished for him.

"We know." Lena said. "But it just so hard."

Qui-Gon said, _"__And do you honestly think that it's easy raising the dead back to life?"_

It was true the power they were learning was to raise the dead back to life, although there were several restrictions on the power. For example if they were dead over an hour, or if they had been mauled, ripped to pieces, blown up, died of a sickness or natural causes. Basically they could raise someone back to life if they were shot, stabbed or poisoned in an hour previously. But it was better than nothing.

_"Now you need to practice."_Qui-Gon said.

Luke and Lena sat down cross-legged (like if they were going to meditate) facing each other, and held hands. They began to meditate and once they reached a good place they began it practice. They practiced by meditating and doing a kind of transferring energy between each other.

For Luke it was hard at the beginning but he got it. But for Lena it was so hard that she found it painful.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! We have to stop!" Lena said when her hands started to burn and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Luke stopped and let go of his little sister's hands and watched as she leaned forward in pain catching her breath.

"Just give me a second." Lena said as Qui-Gon looked on disappointed.

_"Lena it won't be so hard if you don't make it so hard."_ Qui-Gon said.

"I'm not making it hard!" Lena said.

_"Yes you are. You believe it's harder than it is. You have to trust that you would really be able to do this. You need to breathe more as you do this. If ever you were in the situation that you have to use the power, you have to be calm, believing and peaceful to do this,__ and you have to want to do it." _Qui-Gon said.

"I just can't do it!" Lena exclaimed.

"Lena, look at me." Luke said. "You can do this. I believe you can! I trust you."

Lena took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to try again?" Luke asked.

Lena nodded and they got back into position.

Lena took a deep breath and started again.

As they did this Lena whispered to herself, "_Calm, believing, peaceful. Calm, believing, peaceful. Calm, believing, peaceful._"

Luke smiled and closed his eyes to concentrate more.

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind.

* * *

_Luke was locked in a deadly lightsaber duel with someone else.

* * *

_

Luke's eyes shot open and he blinked a couple times. Then he looked at Lena who had a small pained look on her face, with her eyes closed still whispering, "_Calm, believing, peaceful._"

Luke silently sighed and closed his eyes again.

And the image flashed again.

* * *

_Luke was locked in a deadly lightsaber duel with someone else. This time he saw that his __opponent__ was a girl. And she was overpowering him, while he was starting to lose his energy and the duel.

* * *

_

Luke's eyes shot open again and he again looked at Lena, who was still in the same position. Then he looked at Qui-Gon who gave him a mysterious smile.

Then he heard Qui-Gon's voice in his head saying, _"In time you'll understand."_

"Ok Lena I think we've had enough for one day." Luke said.

"Ok." Lena said breaking out of her trance.

_"I want you two continuing to practice, no matter what in this next little while. As well you both need to __practice your lightsaber skills, __especially__ you Lena. And __keep your premonitions to yourself for the next little while. You'll only cause distress to the others Luke."_ Qui-Gon said.

Luke and Lena looked at each other confused.

_"In time you'll understand."_ Qui-Gon said, _"Oh and __Lena__ show it to Luke. He'll need in the near future. Until next time, the force __will __be with you both."_

And with that Qui-Gon disappeared again.

"I don't think I even want to know what he meant by that." Lena said.

"What did he mean show it to Luke? What do you have?" Luke asked.

Lena sighed. Then she produced a data pad from inside her robes, and handed it to Luke.

"I swiped it from Dain's ship. I wouldn't have taken it but when I saw what was on it I got curious." Lena explained.

Luke looked at the data pad and understood why Lena was so curious about it. And frankly he didn't blame her, if he were in her position he would have taken it.

The data pad read:

**Y** - Leia Solo

**Y **- Luke Skywalker

**N** - Lena Skywalker

**N** - Padmé Skywalker

**N** - Padmé Solo

**N** - Mayla Skywalker

**N** - Anakin Skywalker

**N** - Anakin Skywalker (the younger)

**N **- Kaymerin Solo

**N** - Han Solo

**N** - Terin Solo

"I wonder what this means." Luke said.

"Well, I'm guessing that the N's and Y's are yes's and no's. So I'm guessing it's a list of something happening to the family." Lena said.

"Why would Dain Kator want something to happen to our family?" Luke wondered aloud.

"What worries me most is that Terin and Mayla are on here. I mean if Mayla wasn't currently pregnant I'd be as concerned as I am about Han. But for her to be pregnant and so high on the list worries me. And Terin is so young, and if what this list is counting something happening to the family is bad, I'm worried that he won't be able to defend himself." Lena said.

"Terin really is your favourite nephew." Luke said.

"Yeah, well, anyway. What should we do about this?" Lena asked.

Luke sighed.

"We won't tell anyone about this. I'll keep it safe. After all I'm the one who'll need it, and you'll be away." Luke said.

"I'm going away? Is that my punishment?" Lena asked.

"Well, I guess there's no hiding it now." Luke said, "Your punishment is a mission."

"YES!" Lena said.

"A negotiation mission on the planet of Arteina." Luke said.

"What! No! That's the worse yet." Lena said.

"The council is hoping it straightens you out a bit." Luke said.

"I swear the council's had it out for me all my life. And they're just finally getting their revenge."

"Jedi don't get revenge Lena."

"But they've been extra hard on me."

"Well Lena it's only because we're testing to see if the revised code is working. After all if you end up getting fully trained and pass all the trails you will be the first fully trained Jedi of the New Jedi Order." Luke said, "And also there's the fact that you're trouble prone."

"Hey, I don't go looking for trouble, I just finds me. I blame it on genetics. Dad wasn't a perfect padawan either now was he?"

"What about the speeder incident?" Luke asked.

"I've told you a million times that was an accident!" Lena said.

"Sure it was Lena, sure it was." Luke laughed.

Luke and Lena continued talking as they headed back into the Jedi temple and towards Lena's apartment.

But what they didn't notice was as they were talking something on the data pad changed.

One of these:

**N **

Turned into one of these:

**Next target (make sure she's alone and vulnerable)

* * *

**Ok next chapter is where the story really starts to pick up.

* * *

A few notes on the next chapter, we'll meet a couple people who (as well we'll see again someone who'll) become important in Episode IX. And we'll see more of Han and Leia like I promised I'd incorporate in more.

* * *

And I've decided to release information about episode 9 a little bit in each chapter at the end. They'll be little 3 or 4 liners from Episode 9 starting next chapter. But this chapter I'd like to share the full title, so here it is:

**Star Wars: Episode IX: The Galaxy Unites: She Lived?

* * *

**

There's also been some updates to the website (like pictures of Taylor, Terin, Kaymerin, Anakin (young) and Markus). So check it out.

* * *

And lastly for those who don't know I know have a beta reader, stellergazeller, you are a lifesaver.

* * *

So people please read and review. I literally got _**1**_ review last time. Not even one form my beta, where did all the reviewers go. I know this sounds bad but I want to reinstate the: I won't update until 5 reviews rule. But I won't unless I again only get 1 or 2 reviews.

* * *

_**TriGemini** you are the best reviewer so I dedicate the story to you. You always review every chapter and short._


	15. Home one day, gone the next

"I still can't believe the council gave you a solo mission as punishment. Your first solo mission!" Padmé said to Lena as she and Taylor helped her pack. "In fact the first a padawan trained from birth received."

"Padmé every mission you and/or Kaymerin goes on is a "Solo" mission." Taylor said as she looked around uneasy.

"It's a negotiation mission! It's not exactly the most fun! I have to just sit and listen to some boring conversation between some rival companies, who can't agree on an economy settlement." Lena said before saying to Taylor, "Taylor Porbal! For the love of the force! If my room bothers you so much then you clean it!"

Taylor said, "Sorry, it's just that-"

"Are you girls done yet? It honestly shouldn't take this long to pack!" Luke's voice called from the living room.

"I'm almost done!" Lena called back.

"I don't understand what he means by this long." Padmé said, "Technically you're barely packed."

"Yeah well usually people only pack enough for one person, not 3." Lena said thinking about how Padmé usually packed. "Well except Taylor, but she in a way is three people."

"Hey!" Taylor said.

"There, all done." Lena said as she threw a pair of robes in her bag and zipped it up.

The girls entered the living room where their masters were waiting.

"Done?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lena said.

"Good." Luke said.

"Well you should get in your goodbyes now, Anakin and Anakin should be here any minute." Mayla said.

She first said goodbye to Luke, Mayla and Amber, then she moved on to Padmé.

"I'm going to be so lonely while you're gone. I'm going to be stuck in this temple by myself while you're gone." Padmé said.

"Hey, you'll have Taylor." Lena said.

"Oh that's right." Padmé remembered.

"Actually," Taylor said as she and Amber looked at each other, "that's wrong."

"What?" Mayla, Luke, Padmé and Lena asked.

"Before Mayla and Padmé returned, we were actually assigned a mission." Taylor said.

"We're going to Layrusk, which is in the same system as Lena's mission. The banking union is being suspected of fraud and we have to stop them before the planet goes bankrupt." Amber said.

"That could take months!" Mayla exclaimed.

"How could you do this to us?" Luke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked confused.

Mayla said, "Look Amber, I do love Luke but-"

"If you leave us alone that long we will kill each other." Luke finished.

"Oh, well, we'll make sure we make it back in time for the funeral." Amber said.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door. Taylor opened it to find that the Grandmaster and his very unhappy looking padawan was there to take them to the landing platform.

"Hello Grandmaster Skywalker, Padawan Anakin." Taylor greeted.

"Taylor, how many times must I tell you that you don't need to be all formal? You are after all almost family." Anakin (older) said.

"Well it's easier than saying Anakin and having both of you turn around." Taylor said.

"Yeah that's the downfall of having a namesake." Anakin (older) said.

"Yeah, well sorry. I have no idea what Luke was thinking when he suggested it." Mayla said.

Luke looked at her and said, "Uh Mayla, _you_ suggested it."

Mayla looked at Luke, and then said, "Oh, that's right. I forgot."

"What's up with Anikins?" Lena asked.

"Lena!" Mayla, Luke and her father yelled at her.

"So what _is_ wrong with him?" Amber asked.

"Oh, he's just not happy that her punishment is a solo mission." Grandmaster said.

"It's just not fair! Do you get on the council if you turn into a Sith lord?" Anakin asked.

Before Luke or the Grandmaster could scold him, Mayla beat them to it.

"**ANAKIN BENJAMIN SKYWALKER**! Don't you dare even **think** something like that!" Mayla snapped using her son's full name.

Then the Grandmaster asked his daughter, to break tension, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Lena said smirking at Anakin (Ben) in trouble.

"Good." The Grandmaster said. "And I am not carrying your bag for you."

"Dad, I've told you, Lena doesn't pack enough for the entire senate, like Padmé does. You are not going to throw your back out again." Luke said.

"Remember when he did?" Lena asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh yeah, and he couldn't stand or sit straight for a month." Amber said laughing.

The grandmaster sighed and put his head in his hand as Padmé blushed and everyone else laughed.

"Ok Lena, come on let's get going." The Grandmaster said.

_A few minutes later –Senate Landing Platform..._

The foursome came to the landing platform to be greeted by Padmé, Amy and Rachel. Padmé's senior assistant, Emilie, had stayed back at the office to run things and keep an eye on Cyrus. Han and Leia were there too but they were a little too wrapped up in their own little world at the moment.

"She didn't mean it like that!" Leia shouted at Han.

"Hey, you heard her yourself Princess! Padmé said not to let you out of my sight." Han retorted.

"She didn't mean it _that _literally!"

"How long have they been like that?" Anakin asked his wife.

"About 20 minutes now." Padmé said.

Luke smiled, then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

His son had been just looking around and had locked eyes with Padmé's assistant Amy. Amy smiled and when he returned it she blushed and looked away, as he continued smiling.

"So am I going to go on my mission now, or is this it?" Lena asked getting bored.

Anakin stopped looking at Amy and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Lena, I almost forgot." Padmé said. Then she turned to the two men who were behind her and signalled from them to come forward.

The first of the two men was very heavily built man, was black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He was in a uniform and armed with a blaster, so Lena assumed that he was the other's bodyguard.

The other man, the senator she assumed, didn't look like a senator. He actually looked like a normal guy. He looked inexperienced, young and a bit on the weak side. He obviously was newly elected. He had blonde hair, green eyes and a stubbly blonde-brownish goatee.

"Allow me to introduce you two. Senator this is my daughter Jedi Padawan Lena Skywalker. Lena, this is the Senator of Arteina, Derek Bylus." Padmé said.

"Pleased to meet you." Lena said half-heartedly, not being one for politics, negotiations and that stuff.

"Pleasure's all mine." Derek replied in the same tone as he extended his hand.

Lena took his hand to shake and suddenly something happened. You know that feeling you get when you know that that person is going to become important in your life somehow. The one Leia and Padmé got when Padmé helped her up the first time. That feeling went between Derek and Lena when they shook.

"Well, now that you know each other, I think you should get going." Padmé said.

Lena started to move forward when Padmé pulled her aside, with Anakin (Grandmaster) doing the same thing to Derek.

"Lena, Derek's a newly elected leader, so take it easy on him. And if you do see or hear anything, untrustworthy from the planet. Or if Bylus isn't really fit for the job, being corrupt or unstable-" Padmé said.

"I'll report him to you. Don't worry mom, I've know that since the day I was born. I have been raised by The Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order and the Chancellor of the New Republic after all." Lena said.

"Good girl." Padmé said. Then she added as a side note before walking away, "Oh and please, try not to fall asleep this time."

Lena opened her mouth, but no words came out. So as her mother walked away she rolled her eyes.

At the same time Anakin was having a talk with Derek.

"Listen, Bylus, this is her first solo mission. So take it easy on her." Anakin whispered to him.

"No problem Grandmaster." Derek said.

"Oh and, ah, one more thing." Anakin said getting serious, "With Lena, if you **EVER** try _ANYTHING_, you'll have more than just her to deal with. And just to let you know, she's the top of her class in defence, lightsaber skills, physical contact fighting _and_ has been punished for accidentally causing major injury in practice matches, more than once."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but Anakin cut him off by saying, "And so was I."

Then Derek watched Anakin walked away.

"Someone's got protective issues." Derek muttered as he walked to the ship.

Anakin stood next to his wife and Luke as Lena, Derek and Derek's bodyguard boarded the ship.

"You know that that's actually the guy I caught Cyrus trying to handle before the whole Leia, Mayla, Padmé thing." Padmé said.

"Oh." Anakin said not paying attention.

The parents sighed.

"Don't worry," Luke said, "she'll be alright."

"Oh I know." Anakin said. "I just get the feeling that she'll be safer than the rest of us."

And little did they know, Anakin was right. She would be safely away from the next attack, and the big incident, which was approaching fast.

* * *

So that's this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed last time.

One quick thing before I give you this chapter's preview of Episode 9. I've been thinking about my future projects, you know after this series is done. So I thought of what to do next but I need your help. The story I'm thinking of doing next is called _Star Wars: Mayla Style._ It's basically the original trilogy if Mayla was there. But it's not going to be a series, just one big story and the characters' backgrounds will be a little different, and Padmé won't be alive. So I've been wondering with the whole She Lived series and the short stories, would this just be overkill?

Anyway that's way into the future, I've got to finish this series first.

* * *

Here's the first preview of Episode 9:

* * *

"Well we ran the tests and everything, and it all seemed to check out." The doctor said.

"So then what's the problem?" Lena asked.

The doctor sighed and said, "The problem is that Taylor Porbal isn't a half changeling."

* * *

See you next chapter.

* * *

Oh and watch for a new story coming out on my account called _not So Innocent Bystanders_. It's co written by a few friends of mine. For more details check out my profile. 


	16. The mission

Sorry I meant to get this up sooner, I finished this chapter on Sunday but I've been really sick. SO here it is on Wednesday instead.

Ok quick note this will be a very short chapter, but I'll try to stretch it out. And I'll be shifting the most focus on Lena for the next little while.

* * *

About a day later Derek, Lena and the guard, whose name Lena discovered to be Liam, reached Arteina. 

The moment Lena stepped foot off of the ship, she was amazed.

"Yeah, most people get that look when they first see Arteina." Derek said from behind her. 

"It's like a cross between Coruscant and Naboo." Lena said.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to Naboo. I wish I could though."

"You should, Naboo is 10 times more beautiful than this, and this is beautiful to begin with." Lena said.

Lena, Derek and Liam walked to the palace (which reminded Lena of the palace in Theed mixed with the senate building).

"So the meeting will start in about 20 minutes, which should give you enough time to change into something a little more formal." Derek said, "Liam will take your bag for you."

"What suddenly I'm a bellhop?" Liam asked.

"Just do it." Derek said.

_20 minutes later –Derek's office..._

Lena entered the room to see Derek sitting at his grand desk while two families sat in front of it (each with a mother, father, a teenage boy, a teenage girl and an older son) avoiding each other's gaze. Liam stood next to Derek in a very stiff way. 

Lena knew it wasn't easy to be a guard. Markus had literally been trained since birth and was still learning.

When Derek spotted her he stood up, and the families followed in suite. All bowed to her and she bowed back.

"A Jedi Bylus? Have you lost your mind?" The man on the left said.

"First of all Mr. Laban, that's senator to you. And secondly if your and Mr. Mecall's sons hadn't turned things ugly last time, we wouldn't need a Jedi." Derek said.

It was only then did Lena notice that the oldest sons of each family had evident marks of a fight on themselves.

Then Mr. Mecall said, "The Jedi and Senate don't need to get involved in this. Those things are just poorly structure organizations that-"

"I don't suggest you continue that sentence." Liam warned.

"And why wouldn't I?" Mecall asked.

"Because this Jedi happens to be Padawan Lena Skywalker, daughter of both Anakin Skywalker, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and Padmé Amidala, the chancellor of the senate, and sister to Luke Skywalker, hero of the Alliance, and Leia Solo, second in charge to the senate." Liam said.

Both the Mecall and Laban families were quiet after that.

_Later..._

"You both do know I actually don't hold as much power as Liam made it sound like?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Derek smirked.

"What's so funny about that? It's the truth." Lena said. "You're not supposed to smirk about that kind of stuff."

"I know, it's just you are so funny when you say something like that." Derek said.

Liam cringed knowing Derek had gone to far.

"Look Derek, I'm flattered by your compliment _BUT_ I barely know you, so could you get a little less personal?" Lena asked, "I mean you're acting like you're 16. I mean you _ARE_ what, 18? 19? 20?"

"15." Derek said. "And by the way, I happen to be a month older than you."

Lena sighed and said, "Sorry that I'm being so rude it's just this is my first solo mission and a punishment. You know how hard it is to start out."

"I definitely do." Derek said.

They both smiled and Liam smirked, but stopped after Derek gave him a look.

"So is there anything to do around this planet? Or am I just stuck in here all night?" Lena asked. 

"Well I don't know. I don't know what would interest you." Derek said.

"Oh." Lena said.

Then she sighed as an idea came to Derek.

"Lena?" Derek said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Have you ever seen a podrace?" Derek asked.

* * *

And that's the end of a chapter. And yes next chapter we do have podracing and we find out half of Derek's history, (the next half will be in the chapter after next).

You know I don't know what's worse, having a bunch of reviewers at first and then only 2 per chapter. Or having that then saying I'll put forward the 5 reviews per chapter rule, have a bunch of people promise to review every chapter from then on, then get only the original 2 people review and no one else do so. This is honestly the last warning, I will reinstate the 5 reviews or I won't update rule, unless I get more than 2 reviews per chapter. Why aren't the people who reviewed every chapter before hiatus reviewing (e.g. twisterblake, DanaeMariSkywalker, DrBeat, ILDV, ect). Call me a bitch if you want but I'm serious.

* * *

Ok here's the preview for episode 9:

* * *

"Look, I'm not asking you as her friend, but I'm asking you as YOUR friend."

"Uh, Markus."

"I just need to know. Everyone's falling apart without her."

"Markus."

"It's just I'm wondering if you know where she is. Can you just give me the name of the city?The planet? The solar system?The galaxy? It doesn't matter! But if you do know anything can't you just please-" Markus said.

"Markus!"

"What?" 

"I know where she is."

"Where?"

"You're sitting on her."

* * *

Ok crappy bit but that has to be my favourite part in episode 9. But you have to know the whole scene to find it as funny as it is. And to find out who Markus is talking to, who she is, and how Markus is sitting on her, you'll have to read Episode 9.

* * *

Until next time.


	17. Podraces

"I thought that podracing was banned by the republic." Lena said as she, Derek and Liam came to a busy stadium.

"No, it's just discouraged because of the danger factor. Our course isn't as dangerous as most, so we have an approved track. Of course there's still the gambling problem around here. But what'd are you gonna do about it?" Derek said.

Lena laughed.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"So Lena, _have_you ever seen a podrace before?" Liam asked.

"Actually considering my dad was a podracer, I have actually only seen them in holos." Lena said, "Given I've seen the holos enough times to tell you word for word what happened in the races."

Derek and Liam laughed.

Then Derek looked around and said, "Hoods up."

"Excuse me?" Lena said.

"Put your hood up." Derek said.

"Ok." She said uneasy.

"I'll explain after." Derek said.

Then Lena, with some uncertainty, pulled her hood over her head, with Derek and Liam doing the same.

Derek walked up to the admissions girl, slipped a card over to her and said in a low voice, "Good night for racing isn't it?"

"It sure is." The girls said as she put the card into the computer.

Lena looked at Liam who shook his head as to tell her _don't say a word_.

"Ok, Keerd Bluys, everything seems to be in order. Will you be sitting in your usual box tonight?" The girl said.

"Yes." Derek replied.

"Will you be accompanied by any guests tonight?"

"Yes, those 2."

"Ok, you 3 may go ahead, enjoy your night."

"Thank you." Derek said before signalling to Lena and Liam.

"Keerd Bluys?" Lena said as they entered the box. "Derek what is going on?"

"Liam is the door locked?" Derek asked.

"2 steps ahead of you." Liam said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Lena looked around, the room looked well used. It was obviously Derek's private box to view the races. It had an entrance (of course) a refresher, a mini fridge, a few other decorative things here and there, and 5 seats. Liam was currently seated in the seat to the right of the middle.

"Derek tell me what's going on right, now or I'm leaving and reporting you to my parents." Lena said.

"Calm down Lena, this room isn't paid by planetary funds. I pay for it from my own money." Derek said.

"No, apparently 'Keerd Bluys' pays for it." Lena said.

"Lena, Keerd Bluys is an anagram for Derek Bylus." Liam said.

Lena opened her mouth to say something, and then paused and worked it out in her head and said, "Oh. But why do you need an alias?"

"It's a long story." Derek said.

"Long story short, one of the racers thinks he doesn't belong here, so he has to come here in secret." Liam interjected.

"Thanks." Derek said, "Shall we have a seat?"

"Sure." Lena said.

Then Derek sat down in the middle seat and Lena sat to the left of him.

They watched the races, and Lena found that she quite enjoyed herself. And the guys weren't too bad either. They obviously knew their racers. They kept pointing out racers and told her things like _that one's lost every race he's ever been in_ or _last month he had a major wipe out and was in the hospital for 3 weeks _and even _she's the only female podracer on the track, and she's quite good._

Then came one of the last races.

"So who's going to win this one?" Lena asked.

"It's definitely going to be number 13. He's the best there is." Derek said.

"If he's so great Derek, why'd he have you banned from this place?" Liam said.

"Shut up Liam." Derek said.

"That's the guy that made you assume the name of Keerd Bluys?" Lena asked, "Then why do you like him so much?"

"I don't like him a lot. He's just a good racer." Derek said.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Liam said.

"Liam I am this close to throwing you out!" Derek snapped.

"Let's just watch the race." Lena said breaking up the fight.

Sure enough the racer won the race. They watched as a woman and two young children ran up to him after he won.

"That's his family, his wife, Madeleine, his 7 year old son Michael, and his 5 year old daughter Haley." Liam explained to Lena.

"Oh." She said.

Then she looked over at Derek who was staring longingly at the little family.

"Derek?" Lena softly said. "Do you know them?"

Derek didn't respond.

"I think I know what this is about. You were involved with the wife weren't you?" Lena said.

Derek looked at Lena with a shocked look.

"I did no such thing. Besides she's like 20 years older than me." Derek said. Then he sighed and turned away. "He's my brother."

Lena got a shocked looked then looked at Liam who nodded.

"His name is James; he's my brother who's older than me by 20 years. And he hates me, my whole family hates me." Derek admitted.

"Why?" Lena asked gently.

"They hate politics and anything to do with it; they hate it with a passion. My family was very mistreated during the reign of the empire. We even had some family on Alderaan when it... well when it blew up. But not me, I've always had this weird liking of it. When I wanted to enter leadership school my parents sent me to get rid of my liking for it. But the plan backfired and I enjoyed it more and more. At first they just ignored me, then when I became top of my class and rumoured to be a nominee for senator; they threw me out, and legally disowned me." Derek explained.

"Didn't you try to fix things?" Lena asked.

"I thought about it once or twice. But I decided that duty is more important than family." Derek said.

He sighed and everyone was quiet. Derek just stared at the family, and Lena looked at Derek.

Then things started to run through her head.

_**His name is James; he's my brother who's older than me by 20 years.** _My brother Luke is older than me by 25 years. And so is my sister Leia.

_**And he hates me, my whole family hates me. They hate politics and anything to do with it.** _Wow, that sounds like Mayla's family. And a little like Han's and Markus's situations. And a bit like dad (with the not liking politics part).

_**We even had some family on Alderaan when it... well when it blew up.** _That's just like mom and Leia. Not to mention the fact that Leia caused it.

_**I became top of my class and rumoured to be a nominee for senator.** _Top of the class just like Mom, Dad, Leia and me. And nominated at a young age like mom and Leia.

_**They threw me out, and legally disowned me.** _Why do I get the feeling that sometime in the future, I'll find out that more than one person I know will have had that happened to them?

_**My family was very mistreated during the reign of the empire.** _Yeah, that's the story of the Skywalker family.

_**Besides she's like 20 years older than me.** _That's just like Mayla and Han, except they're 25 and 35 years older.

_**His 7 year old son Michael, and his 5 year old daughter Haley.** _His nephew is only 8 years younger, and his niece 10 years. That's like me, my niece and nephews are 10 years (Terin), 21 months (Anakin) and 2 months younger (Kaymerin and Padmé).

_**I decided that duty is more important than family.** _What is wrong with him? Family's more important than duty!

Then she looked at Derek and 2 images flashed in her mind.

Instead of Derek staring at his brother, sister in law, and their kids. It was _Lena_staring at Han, Leia, Kaymerin, Padmé and Terin.

The other image was the same except it was Luke, Mayla, Anakin and the unborn twins (which looked like dark blobs, since no one knew the gender of the twins yet).

"We should get going." Liam said breaking her out of her trance.

"You're right, come on Lena." Derek said.

"Yeah, one second." Lena said.

The guys headed out and Lena stayed. She looked at the family and sighed. Then she turned and left the box.

* * *

Ok more next time, I know this is a sucky ending but next chapter's ending will definitely be better.

And one thing, what should I name the twins? I might have already named them, and I might not have. I just want some input from you guys. Now remember since they're of Malastaian descent, they will have middle names and they will end with the name Skywalker. I need names for both boys and girls, because who knows if I've picked their genders yet? Ok I do and so does my beta, but no one else does.

* * *

Ok here's the preview for Episode 9:

* * *

"Obi-Wan I need you to get us Master Windu. He said he needed to tell us something important." Anakin said.

"Ah, Anakin-" Obi-Wan said.

"Amy I'm going to need you to take down what he said." Padmé said.

"But chancellor-" Amy said.

"Obi-Wan hurry up we haven't got all day." Anakin said.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan said.

"And we're going to need-" Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, something's happened." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

See you next chapter.

* * *

Oh and here's a neat little fact, if you did the math you'll notice that Anakin (Ben)'s birth is in the same month as Luke and Leia's, as well as Luke and Mayla's wedding. And if you subtract 9 months from 21 you get 12. So technically by the anniversary of when Luke and Mayla first hooked up, they were already married and going to have a baby.


	18. Important Announcement

Hello everyone, I know you're all wondering what's with this sudden update after five years old apparent abandonment. I would like to apologize for abandoning this story, and I feel I owe an explanation as to what happen. This series was written back when I was very young and I very much consider it the turning point of my writing career. It was all of the fans that encouraged and critiqued me that started me down the path to being a great writer, which I truly hope to be one day. However, I was very young at the time, and thus the story wasn't as good as it could have been and there's clichés and "plot twists" that looking back now make me cringe. So why did I abandon this series? Simply put, it took me over a year to do, and eventually I just took on too much material and lost interest in the series that I decided to abandon it.

However, recently, with the announcement of the new movies and rewatching all of the movies, I have gotten back into my love of Star Wars and I decided that I would re-read my She Lived? series. I soon came to the realization that despite the success the series had, it actually wasn't very well written. When I wrote it, my plans for the series constantly changed and as a result the writing is very reflective of that. However, there were some concepts in there that were very good, some characters I love to death, and some jokes that I adored. The series had great potential but being a pre-teen and only beginning to grow into my writing skills at the time, the stories ended up not being as polished or as well thought out as they could be.

So I am pleased to announce that I have decided that since I love the series and the characters so much, I am going to rewrite the She Lived? series under the title of Love Lives On. Hopefully this story will be a better story that's more descriptive, more in character and more developed than the series I originally wrote. I'm going to make sure that the plot twists are planted properly, the scenes are relevant to the story, the subplots are more developed, the OCs are given proper time and development to grow and let the audience fall in love with them, and overall give you guys a better story. But most importantly, I promise I'm not putting in songs this time around or stupid "cast" interviews. What was I thinking back then?

I unfortunately, as a result, have decided that I'm going to eliminate episode 8 and all plans I had for that, maybe ending my episode 7 in an epilogue. If anyone wants to know who was behind the attacks, I'm just going to say it: it was a very convoluted plot with Cyrus being Palpatine's son. Please don't ask me to go into it, I'm really ashamed about it and to be honest Episode 8 was a rehash of the real Episode 2 and Episode 9 was going to be a rehash of the real Episode 3. Maybe when I get to that point in the series I'll come back to Lena and the whole second generation, because I really do love them but we'll have to see.

So, if you're interested in revisiting the world of She Lived, we'd love but have you. Just be warned this is a major rewrite, things will not go the same way as last time, especially when it comes to the characters of Obi-Wan, Mace, Bail, Mayla, and I will be adding in some other characters like Ahsoka and Lux.

If you are interested in the rewrite, please tell me what you'd love to see in the series. Do you want more Luke/Mayla relationship? Do you want certain characters to make appearances, like Prince Lee-Char? Do you want to see more of what went down behind the scenes like Han's proposal or what quite happened between Lando Calrissian and Crystal Fortessa? Please let me know.

I'll see you soon over on _Love Lives On_.


End file.
